7 Days
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: As Naruto leaves for training, Hinata was kicked out her clan. But as they met at the park, Naruto asks her if she can stay with him before he goes in a week. By one day to another, their love starts to bloom into a whole new level. Re-Edit!(Had to change some mistakes, again)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>-Naruto<strong>

It was never a good day from the life of a ninja to lose a comrade in battle; but this one was different. It was raining outside as people were walking with umbrellas to prevent them from getting wet. But there was one who was getting drenched. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was getting out of the hospital with a cast on his arm. He was wearing only black shirt with an orange swirl and his orange pants. His jacket was ripped and got it thrown away. Naruto was different now: he was once his sad and depressed self when he was a kid. This was a heartbroken emotion when he came back after trying to bring back Sasuke. But in the aftermath, they fought against each other and he failed to bring him back.

And when he left, the nurse at the front desk felt bad for him. He was always the main person ending up in the hospital and filled with critical injuries. She didn't even care if he was a demon; he was only human with something in him. And what hurt her the most was one of his friends came by and told him something that hurt him.

_-Flashback-_

_The nurse, named Lily, did her daily routines as she carried a tray of food to Naruto's room. Instead of hospital food, it was just a cup of instant ramen that could satisfy the patient a little bit. She always helped him out ever since he was a little boy after all the others barely helping him. She was on her way to his room until she heard something inside the room she was about to reach._

_"S-Sakura!"_

_Lily recognized that voice before and decided to head close to it. It was none other than Naruto who didn't expected any guests, except one of his friends and teachers who came to welcome him for recovering from his deadliest battle with him and Sasuke. She thought he would be happy for him, but there was a change of tone as she decided to take a peek through the door. She only saw an old man with white hair, Naruto, and his friend with pink hair with a sad look._

_"Are you okay?" Naruto asked calmly as he sees Sakura in a sad mood. He soon realized how Sasuke meant to her and failed to keep his promise to her. "Sakura... I'm sorry. I tried to bring him back, but he... tried to kill me and-and he lost it! I had to fight back! P-Please, Sakura! J-Just forgive me..."_

_Once again, Sakura stood by the window and started to have a small tear coming down her face and thought about how she lost the only person that meant something to her and that broke her. But the worst part was that she had to put Naruto in that situation. She just saw him with a cast on his arm and some cuts patched up. She felt like she was a weak member of the team and didn't want any of this to happened. Why couldn't she be stronger? Why couldn't she be a little nicer to Naruto instead of hitting him? And why couldn't she had the chance to confess her heart to Sasuke?_

_She then faced Naruto and spoke, "Naruto... I think... we should not talk for a while... Goodbye..." And with that, she ran out the door with tears coming down faster and a broken heart. Lily witnessed this and stood back and saw the poor girl running away and decided to look back at Naruto, who was shocked in fear to what Sakura said to him._

_Naruto's heart shattered into pieces and couldn't believe it. He suddenly had tears coming down to his eyes as Naruto then lost everything: Sasuke, his promise, and now Sakura. He never knew how much this meant to him as he felt that Team 7 was broken apart. _**_'Why? Why do I have to be an idiot? Why does this always happen to me ever since I tried to make it better? I don't deserve to be the next Hokage because of this! How can I be so stupid?'_**_ Naruto thought painfully as he felt like dying inside like when the time villagers called him a _**_'demon'_**_ and a _**_'fox brat'_**_. Through all that, he still have those memories plagued in his mind._

_Naruto cried more when tears came down more. He was still feeling sadness to not notice a touch by the Toad Sage. Jaraiya never expected this from him to feel so down like this and felt hurt about what he's been through to try and get Sasuke back. He then thought of something. "Hey, Naruto." Naruto soon gained some composure and looked directly into Jaraiya as he still had some tears going. "I know it's not much, but it's time I take you out to do some three year secret training. The Akatsuki are planning to move in and try to kill you if you're not strong enough. Also, I'll help you manage to control the Kyuubi's power if you ever lose yourself again._

_Naruto soon wiped his tears away and asked, "When do I leave?"_

_"We will leave in one week. I decided to let you do some things here before we go. Say farewell to some friends, have fun, and live a little. I need you to try and get motivated before we go." Jaraiya soon head to the window and opened it up. "I'll see you later, Naruto. And be ready..."_

_The Toad Sage left and have Naruto thinking about what to do in one week. Naruto started to think he'd be better off leaving the village than doing anything to relax him. But for Lily, she had tears on her face as she couldn't take any of the pain Naruto was in. He deserved better than anything like it. But right now, she had a job to do and a patient to serve._

_"Naruto?" Lily was gaining a little composure to show him she wasn't crying. Naruto just stood silent and didn't feel like speaking. "Well... If you want your lunch, it's on the table if you need it."_

_Lily hopes that Naruto would go crazy about his favorite food but no avail. She sighed and decided to look at the patient one more time. And before she knew it, Lily gave him a little kiss on the cheek._

_Naruto was stunned a little and turned around to see the dark-haired woman smiling a bit._

_"No matter what, you're still a hero." She left and had Naruto thinking about what the nurse did for him. Maybe he had something to cheer him up a bit and noticed something. Lily almost reminded him of a certain shy girl he met before._

_"H-Hinata?"_

_-End Flashback-_

Today, he left the hospital. Lily hope that Naruto will feel better and get out of his depression. And through his tough time, he don't nothing bad happening to him.

"Get well soon, Naruto..."

Right now, Naruto said it to his apartment and got out the rain. He was drenched in so much water and felt sleeping. He quickly got out of his wet clothes, though managing to ease the pain from his arm, and switch to his bed clothes. He didn't bother eating anything, he barely got a chance to grab something before the incident at the hospital.

Naruto was never going to find happiness after what happened. He just headed to his bedroom and try to get some sleep. Naruto didn't deserve this: his life was already was filled with hate, depression, and cruelty. He wished that there will be one person, only one special person, to care for him for what he does and be will be there for him. As Naruto got inside his bed, he pulled the sheets on him as he looked at the rain outside his window. To Naruto's thoughts...

He hopes tomorrow will be a better day.

**-Hinata-**

Hinata, the shy kunoichi of the Leaf Village, was having tears coming down her face as he life felt like it was over. There was something different to where she was living at. She was not in her bedroom; it was more like on someone's couch. Hinata was sleeping in her sensei's home. For that reason: Hinata was kicked out of her own clan and her true home she once lived in. She was sad to why she deserved this and how could her own father do this to her. It was too much for her and she felt alone before her mother died.

_-Flashback-_

_It was just a cloudy day as Hinata was done sparring with her sister, Hanabi Hyuuga. And after many losses, Hinata picked up the win and Hanabi went down, very surprised and amazed._

_"Wow, sis! You beat me! You actually beat ME!" shouted Hanabi._

_Hinata just smiled a little after admitting it was true. "Yeah, but I was worried if I might have been rough a little."_

_Hanabi giggled. "It's alright, big sis! Man, I thought you would never beat me! Wanna try it again sometimes?"_

_"Okay, we will." Hinata nodded as she picked her sister up. Both the Hyuuga sisters were always like family to each other after their mother died. Hinata always feel a little jealous that her sister gets the attention than her, but Hanabi just like to give her sister a little credit. The only thing that was making Hinata nervous and scared was getting the approval from her father: Hiashi Hyuuga._

_"Hinata Hyuuga! Your father wishes to see you." One of the guards called out to the shy girl as Hinata was wondering what her father wants. "Don't worry, sis! I'll be with you!" Hanabi said gracefully as Hinata shook her head._

_"It's okay, Hanabi. Let me do this. I just don't want you involved in this that may affect us differently." Hinata said with concern for Hanabi, but the little one understood. They gave each other a hug and they went their separate ways._

_Hinata felt a little bored since Neji came back with Naruto and the others since they tried to bring back Sasuke on a dangerous mission. Neji had some bruises, but he'll be okay. The only thing that made Hinata worried was Naruto. She fears the worst to what may happen to him and couldn't tell how he may be doing. But lately, one of the rookies said he will be alright. _

_Thankfully, Hinata just peacefully and wished to have Naruto up to full recovery. Everytime Hinata thinks about him, her cheeks began to blush bright red and her heart starts to jump. She only wish she could see him once again to even talk and check on him. But right now, she has to handle her father._

_Hinata reached to the front door and knocked. She suddenly heard a voice through the other side, sternly speaking, "Enter." Her father seems a little tense as she enters inside. Hiashi was just finishing reading his book and took a sip of his tea. He then noticed Hinata was standing there with a nervous look. "Come here, Hinata."_

_Hinata came closer until she was halted to stand almost a yard away. "Yes, f-father?" she stammered._

_"Hinata, I have seen you fight some tough battles in your life. In every effort, you try your very best to correct the mistakes you've made to improve yourself. But now, enough is enough!" His voice turned angry and it scared Hinata a lot. "After the Chuunin Exams, you failed to make something out of yourself but fail until you just back away and cower like a scared little girl! And what's worse is that you can't even defeat your own sister through many sparring matches without a single win. One is great, but can you replace the 36 matches you failed to make up?"_

_Hinata burst into tears and fell to her knees to beg him for forgiveness. "F-Father-"_

_"Don't you DARE call me by that name! I would never be the father of a weak daughter! I don't even think that you will be placed of the Hyuuga Curse Seal because of the pitiful attempt to become the new Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. Hinata, you have about ten minutes to pack your stuff and leave this clan forever. From this day forth: You are no longer a Hyuuga member... And you are no longer my daughter!"_

_Hinata then got up and burst through the doors with tears coming down her face. Her heart just shattered and never felt so put down by anyone who called her the weakest Hyuuga of her clan. She made it to her room and closed the door as she just grabbed everything she could get for her time to leave. Tears were falling faster and she didn't even care to who it may be at the door. But to her surprise, Hinata heard a familiar voice._

_"Sister?"_

_Hanabi was by the door and wanted to know what was wrong. Hinata then had more tears coming down as she just came to Hanabi and hugged her. Hanabi was confused to what was going on, but Hinata gained a little composure to explain what happened._

_Soon, Hanabi was shocked and angry: Her own father kicking her sister out of the family, and the comment he made about Hinata. Hanabi was mad with only tears in her eyes to why Hiashi would do such a thing. Instead, she felt like yelling at her dad. But Hinata stopped her._

_"It's alright, Hanabi. I-I d-don't want you to end up like me." Hinata said sadly as she let go of Hanabi's hand._

_"Where are you going to stay?" Hanabi asked as she cleans her sister's face off with her hand._

_"I don't know; I probably might find someone that could help me for tonight." Hinata replied. "Look, Hanabi, don't argue with father. I just don't want you to suffer like this. I promise, even vow to Kami, I will see you again. Okay?"_

_Hanabi just bring tears out of her eyes and hugged her sister again. Hinata hated this, but she cares for Hanabi too much to let anything happen to her. So, her little sister helped her packed and they exited the room with sad looks. Hinata was now at the front entrance gates and remembered that it was raining. Her father took her jacket and threw it away with half of her stuff as she only wore a black V-neck shirt and blue capri pants. _

_And before Hinata began to head off, she took one last look at her sister. The rain was pouring down and Hinata was getting drenched. The two sisters waved goodbye and tears were falling down on their cheeks. Hinata then quickly left, until she was gone._

_Hanabi started to cry and felt hurt that her sister is gone. Suddenly, she felt a familiar chakra. It was her dad, Hiashi, standing beside her and laying his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hanabi. But it has to be done: for the sake of the Hyuuga Clan and its people." His voice was stern and full of authority that Hanabi moved his hand away._

_"Father..." Hanabi spoke to get her father's attention. "...Stay away from me! I HATE YOU!" Hanabi then ran away from him with tears in her eyes and close her room to never let him in._

_But to Hiashi... He felt nothing._

_-End Flashback-_

Out from another room, Kurenai, Hinata's sensei, came to check on the poor girl. Two hours ago, Kurenai was coming out of the showers and heard a knock on the door. She was thinking it may be an ANBU ninja sending her an important message. Instead, she found a shocking surprise when she opens the door; only to see a soaked-up Hinata. Kurenai quickly got her inside and got her something to dry into.

The female Shinobi then asked her what happened and soon had Hinata in tears. The shy girl told Kurenai everything about her family and exile from her clan. She was devastated for the girl and knew that Hiashi went too far. Why would anyone kick their own flesh and blood out into the rain and forbid them from coming back home?

Kurenai grabbed a stool chair and placed it in front of the couch Hinata's sleeping in. She sat down and looked at Hinata, who then turned her head to face her. "You okay, dear?" Kurenai spoke in a caring tone.

Hinata slightly nodded as she said nothing.

"Good. I'm glad that nothing worse happened." Kurenai then see tears coming down her face and picked out a cloth from the desk. She wiped the tears away and hugged Hinata. "Don't worry. You can stay here as long as you want. We'll figure something out with the Hokage about this incident. You need anything else?"

Hinata shook her head and went to sleep. Kurenai felt bad for her and wished for something to bring one smile to her face. She places the cover on Hinata's body and left her alone for a while until the morning.

Hopefully, maybe one person can change all that...


	2. Day 1

**Day 1: Home Sweet Home**

**-Naruto-**

It was now a Sunday morning. People were now getting up and starting the day to what they want to do. Right now, Naruto woke up and felt the light hitting his eyes. Naruto stirred heavily, but soon felt pain on his right arm. Naruto soon remembered how he got it and felt more depressed than last time. He got out of bed and got on some dry clothes.

_'Man! I hope this day would be great. I just want no more hateful stress in my life.' _he thoughtfully considered.

_**'Still couldn't get over to what happened from the battle and the hospital?'**_ Soon, the Kyuubi talked to him to try and have Naruto be his old self again. After a few months, him and the teen had gotten acquaintance with each other as brothers of some kind and seems to talk about anything.

_'Hey, Kurama. Haven't heard from you in a while.' _Naruto said.

_**'That Uchiha kid sure can beat the hell out of us! But that's not it! Are you okay?'**_ the fox replied, barely noticing his name called out to him.

_'Yeah, my arm is feeling hurt. But I'll be okay in a few days or so.' _he answered.

_**'You know you can have me heal it up, right?'**_Kurama said trying to correct him.

Naruto just shook his head and he head to the bathroom to wash up._ 'Nah! I didn't want you to waste your healing chakra on me. You needed the rest and I thought you deserve it after saving me from Sasuke's Chidori attacks. Thanks for that; I've could've died out there.'_

_**'Hey, we're like brothers: I always have to protect the container even if life-threatening. Plus: I want to live to see you become Hokage when you do.'**_ Kurama said to boost Naruto up.

_'Thank you for that.' 'No problem, kit. So, what's for today's agenda?'_ Kurama asked as Naruto came out and put on his sandals._ 'Well... I was thinking of heading to the park and get some air.'_

_**'Seems fair. Well then, shall we go?' **_Kurama asked.

_'Sure, why not? I'm just glad that it stopped raining. I really don't want to get wet again.' _Naruto said as he looks outside the window._ 'Alright, I'm ready.'_ And with that, Naruto left his apartment.

**-Hinata-**

From another house, Kurenai was waiting on Hinata outside to see if she wants to go to the park for some fresh air. The reason why she waited is because Hinata's clothes were still wet from yesterday and offered to give her some summer dresses to wear in the meanwhile. Soon she came out the door and she looks almost breathtaking to her sensei's eyes. Hinata was wearing a light blue summer dress, which was low cut, and added with a lavender flower and a straw hat.

"Aww, you look adorable!" Kurenai said kindly as she soon made Hinata blush.

"T-Thank y-you, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata stammered from the comment.

"So, you ready to go?" Kurenai asked. But she soon looked at her and worried if Hinata was alright. "Anything okay?"

Hinata got out of her trance quickly answered, "Yeah. I-I'm fine. J-Just need some air to think."

"Hey," Kurenai spoke as she came closer to Hinata and place her hand to Hinata's back. "just remember that I'm here if you need anything."

"Yes, sensei." Hinata nodded. "I was just wondering... how my sister's doing, that's all. I mean, s-she l-like a true sister and the only family I have left. My fa- Hiashi never treated me better before my mom passed away. Hanabi's the only family I-I have left and... *sob* I'm worried so much about her. I-I mean *sob* I love my s-sister a lot! *sob*"

Hinata soon have tears coming down her face as her sensei embraced her to comfort her pain. Kurenai was glad she took a few days off because she needed to help out Hinata. _'Hiashi, you will reap what you sow for what you've done to this poor girl. And I'll make sure of that!'_ she thought with a warning and looked at Hinata. She just hugged Hinata a little bit so she can gain some courage after what she's been through.

"Do you want to meet the Hokage or later? You can decide if you want." Hinata then shook her head as she wipes the tears away from her eyes. "N-No, the park is fine. I'll see Lady Hokage later."

Kurenai understood and Hinata dried her tears up to make sure her friends don't want to see what's wrong with her. They began to head to the park and talk some more, hopefully to forget the events yesterday.

**-The Park-**

Naruto was just arriving to the park and was looking around to see no one there. It was a good thing, because he didn't feel like talking to anybody he knows. He did like the fresh air as the wind was blowing lightly against his face. Naruto soon found a bench and sat down. He soon remembered to ease it a little as his arm was hurting and soon spread his arms out. Naruto sighed deeply as Kurama soon started talking.

_'Hey, I thought you would try and relax? I mean, I would love to feel the fresh air around my fur.'_ the fox said curiously.

Naruto shook his head. _'It's not that. I'm just... I only wanted to make someone happy, that's all.'_

_'Ohhh, that's right: Sakura.'_ Kurama replied. _'Gee, kid, I thought you would not feel bad about that. She looks like she was beginning to cry when she came in.'_

Naruto nodded. _'Did you see the way she looked blank and just cried like that? Bringing Sasuke back should be the best thing to happen to us; putting the pieces back to Team 7 again. *Sigh* But that dream is not going to happen anytime sooner. And now, I lost the two best friends I ever cared for. Maybe everyone was right: I'd be better off dead when I was born.'_

Kurama feels sad after hearing what the kid's been through. _**'Don't beat yourself down, kit. I blame that freak Orochimaru for putting that damn Curse Mark on him! Such a coward to even send his henchmen to do the dirty work for him! Don't ever let that get to you, kit. And don't EVER think about you've just said. You are the best in the entire village and the people should back off for what they say about you!'**_ He spoke courageously to help Naruto gain confidence.

Naruto was speechless to what Kurama said and knew that he was right. Naruto has been through so much in his life, but he kept on going to prove to how he gets backs up when the situation gets worse. Naruto also have friends that will always be there for him until the end of time. Even though he may not have gotten Sasuke, he will try again and again until he brings him back home.

Absorbing all of that, Naruto smiled a little and felt a little happier about the statement Kurama made. _'Gee, thanks.'_

_**'Anything for a future Hokage.'**_ the fox replied. But then, he felt a familiar chakra flow nearby and there was another one beside it. _**'Hey, Kit! Two people coming on your left.'**_

Naruto quickly turns to see who were coming his way and noticed some two people coming at his direction. He soon got a closer look and knew who the first one was. It was Kurenai Yuuhi! But the other one was too hard to see, but he was amazed to how she looks cute. Naruto got up and waves for their attention.

"Kurenai-sensei! Over here!" he shouted.

Kurenai and Hinata were walking until they heard someone calling her. She then sees a figure up ahead with a cast on his shoulder. But when she recognizes the familiar spiky hair, she knew who it was:

"Oh, look! There's Naruto!" she said.

Hinata jolted her head up and gasped as she looked ahead and couldn't believe her eyes! It was actually Naruto! Her face blushed red and felt relieved that t was him. She heard he was at the hospital with severe injuries and could be proven fatal. She quickly ran to him to see if he was alright.

Naruto, on the other hand, got the attention of the mysterious girl. He still couldn't tell who she was, because her face was blocked off by the straw hat she got on.

"N-N-Naruto! Are y-you okay?" Hinata was worried and relieved that he was alright, but serious about his right arm.

But to Naruto, he soon realized something different about her voice. He started remembering who sounded like that. "Hinata? Is that you?"

The shy kunoichi just remembered that she had something to hide her face and she started blushing again after he called her name. She decided to take off her hat and reveal herself to him. "I-It's m-me, N-Naruto."

Naruto was stunned that the pretty girl in the summer dress was Hinata Hyuuga. He then looked at her closely at looked up and down. He was thinking that he's seeing an angel right in front of him. Also, Naruto was wondering how long she was actually... beautiful! If anything was possible, Hinata was a little bold to show off her firm and smooth legs.

Naruto: _Wow... She looks so... so..._

Kurama: _**Hot? Sexy? Beautiful?**_

Naruto: _M-Maybe... all of the above._

Kurama: _**Well, tell that to her!**_

"H-Hello, Hinata! I didn't recognize you with that hat on your head." he spoke quickly. "And what's with the new clothes?"

"M-My clothes were w-wet from yesterday, so I-I got some old clothes and p-put them on for today." she explains. "I-I don't t-think it fits me well."

"Really? Because I think you look pretty in that dress." Naruto didn't know what he said, so covered his mouth and blushed furiously. _'Oh, man! Did I just say that?'_

Hinata was blushing bright red and couldn't believe what Naruto said to her. _'Did he say I look pretty in this dress?'_ "D-Did you m-mean it?" Naruto did nothing but nod his head. "Oh! T-Thank you, N-Naruto."

Silence took over and none of them had anything to say. That's when Kurenai starts to break the silence. "Good morning, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and responded, "Hey, Kurenai-sensei! What brings you here?"

"Just want to bring Hinata to the park for some fresh air. You?" she replied back.

"Same thing: Just came out of the hospital after that mission me and the others came out from. We failed, though." Naruto's face saddened a little and Hinata was hoping he will be alright.

Kurenai felt bad for him: Naruto and his other teammates risked their whole lives to save Sasuke and Naruto tried everything to bring him back. But in the aftermath, his own friend used the Chidori on him many times! He didn't deserve it, especially added to Hinata's abusive and heartless father. Kurenai then looked at the teens and decided to let them be alone for a while.

"Hinata," the shy girl turned to hear her name by her sensei, "I'm going to see the Hokage for a minute or two. Why don't you keep Naruto some company while I'm gone?"

Hinata soon gasped. Her heart started beating faster from this request. She will be keeping her crush company and they will be alone. Together. Hinata didn't know what to say except nodding with a small pink blush on her face. "O-Okay, sensei."

Kurenai smiled and gave Hinata a hug goodbye as she vanished. That leaves Naruto and Hinata alone to talk; just only leading them to sit down for a bit.

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata asked calmly.

"Yes, Hinata?" he replied.

"Do you know how the others are doing after the mission?" she wondered with concern.

"Well," Naruto explains, "Neji is getting patched up after suffering many hits from the arrows and should be out in a week or two. Kiba is doing okay, but Akamaru was still having a hard time to recover; Chouji is doing great and loss about so much weight after his last battle; and Shikamaru is getting his hand checked out, but feeling down about failing the mission and almost losing Chouji."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But thank goodness they are okay." Hinata said with relief. "But what about your arm?"

Naruto looked at the cast arm and sighed. "I won't get a chance to use it for a little while longer until the week is over. It doesn't bother me a little; I've had worse than this."

Hinata feels sad inside and knew there was something else that is bothering him. Naruto never sound like this and needs to know was is wrong. But instead, Hinata heard more.

"It's not every day that you try your best to do the mission, but... that's all a twist when it blows up in your face. Retrieving Sasuke was the only thing we had to do, but we failed during a tragic outcome. And while I was glad to see Sasuke, emotions changed when he turned against me. He was fighting me and using the Chidori attacks on me.

I tried so hard to bring him, but I didn't. And the worst part: Sakura now hates me. Sasuke means so much to her and I suddenly broke that promise. I didn't deserve this treatment ever since I was little. How would I be Hokage after not trying my best? Maybe I don't deserve to be Hokage; don't even deserve to be a ninja."

Naruto soon felt a gentle touch on his arm and a drip of water splashed on it. As he suddenly looked at Hinata, he was full of shock that she was crying with so much concern. Naruto thought he must've said something wrong, but it was opposite to Hinata as the girl hugged him around his neck. He was about to ask why, but he soon got the answer.

"Oh, Naruto! I'm sorry that happened to you. And trust me: You're not the only one." Hinata stated.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked with concern.

Hinata then let go of the hug and looks at Naruto directly into his cerulean blue eyes. She hate going over the terrible thing that happened to her, but she needed someone she cares about to listen to her. "Do you want to know why I was walking with my sensei?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. You know, I never seen you with Kurenai this early in the morning. I mostly see you with her and your other teammates only training and all the other stuff."

Hinata looks down with sadness and continued. "Well, the reason why is because... I got... kicked out of my home."

Naruto gasped with horror. Hinata, the future heiress of the Hyuuga clan, was kicked out of her clan? Who in Kami's name would do this to her? "Hinata, how? What did you do to deserve that?"

"Well... Hiashi, m-my f-father, had enough of me losing against my younger sister Hanabi; plus the fact that I failed during the Chuunin exams. H-He was m-mad at me for not giving myself 100% of the training I go through to p-prove myself of becoming the future h-heiress of t-the clan. He called me w-weak and... *sob* he said I don't d-deserve to be his d-daughter. My sister and I were getting along great before Hiashi did this to me. Also, I… I a-always *sob* get hurt by him a-and *sob* never felt no pain over me. I *sob* felt w-weak and *sob* u-useless to try and surpass him. B-But I can't! *sob* And now, I'm w-worried if my s-sister will be okay. I *sob* j-just m-miss her!" Hinata cried her heart out and feel much worse now that she finished.

Naruto was horrified to what Hinata has been through. He thought families were supportive and helpful to each other. But he thought wrong after hearing what Hinata told him. Her own father said those terrible things to her and hitting her because of not trying to be like him? At least she's a kind-hearted person than a power-mad freak like her father. Still, Naruto feels terrible for the poor girl after suffering like that.

With his good arm, Naruto wrapped it around Hinata's waist and pulled her over for a gentle hug. But in Hinata's condition, she quickly laid her head on his chest and continued weeping. It broke Naruto's heart to see one of his favorite people being in this much pain.

'_Poor Hinata. I can't believe her own father would do this to her. She may even have it worse than I ever had before I've met her in the academy. I should have befriended her before any of this would happen. Man, I wish I could do something to help her.'_ Naruto thought as he was waiting for an idea.

But suddenly, he got something. Hinata soon calmed down a bit and he spoke. "Hey, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up with teary eyes and puffy red eyes. "Yes, N-Naruto?"

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Naruto asked in a caring tone.

"Well, I was planning on staying with Kurenai, but I'm thinking of leaving her place soon and finding a hotel." Hinata answered in a sad tone. "Why?"

Naruto smiled warmly and decided to change all that. "Well, I will be leaving for my two-year training in about a week. So until then, why don't you stay at my place?" Naruto suggested.

Hinata's face was blushing again was shocked to hear Naruto's decision. _'Did he ask me to stay with him? In his apartment? With just the two of us?'_ Hinata thought as she couldn't believe it! Maybe she thought it was a dream, but she wanted to make it was real. "A-Are y-you sure, Naruto?"

He simply nodded. "I'm very serious; I want to know if you want to stay at my place for a little while. So, what do you say, Hinata?"

Hinata didn't know what to say in the first 10 seconds. But then, Hinata started to hug him tightly as she smiled to be living with Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Naruto soon blush and was surprised to this reaction from her. But what Hinata realizing what she did, Hinata blush furiously. He grinned and hugged her back with care as they enjoy the peaceful day at the park.

**-Hokage's Office-**

Tsunade sighed after hearing Kurenai's story about Hinata. Truthfully, Tsunade hates Hiashi and his abusive ways against her. In fact, Hinata has full report by some bruises on her when she was 8, and suffered some injuries caused by over-excessive training. Tsunade looked over everything and almost cried. "So, how's Hinata handling it?"

"I wish it would be good news." Kurenai sighed softly. "The poor girl's been through a lot ever since she was little. I couldn't believe she's still pulling through."

Tsunade nodded. "I completely agree. Thanks for caring and giving her a place to stay for tonight."

"Well, it's the least I could do. I didn't want her to get sick or catch something worse." Kurenai said.

"But you know, we could arrange Hinata to move in with you, if you want." Tsunade suggested.

"Thanks, but I'll let Hinata decide on that. I don't want to pressure her into just moving her in my house without discussing with her yet." Kurenai explained.

"All right, then! Try bringing Hinata up here so we can ask her this option." ordered Tsunade as Kurenai nodded. But before she would go, a knock was made. As the door opened, coming in was Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey, Lady Tsunade! Long time no see!" Naruto said with a happy tone.

Tsunade and Kurenai were surprised by Naruto's reaction: Not bursting through the door, yelling about going on missions, no complaining, and he didn't even say 'Baa-chan' not once. "Naruto! What are you doing here? And did you bring Hinata to follow you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Lady Tsunade! Me and Hinata were just relaxing at the park and she suggested we talk to you about something important."

Kurenai was wondering what Hinata would ask the Hokage for? Was it the same thing that they were talking about? "Like what, Hinata?"

Hinata suddenly blush and tap her index fingers together to calmly tell them something. "W-Well… I know I'm o-officially k-kicked out of the H-Hyuuga clan and I n-needed somewhere t-to stay…"

"Yeah?" Tsunade said curious to what the shy kunoichi would say next.

"I-I was w-wondering… i-if… I-I… could s-stay… with N-Naruto… for a b-bit?" Hinata stammered to hope the Hokage and her sensei would understand her.

Unfortunately, the two ladies understood her and eyes were filled with shock to hear it from her. Did she say 'stay with Naruto?' They couldn't believe it!

"WHAT!" Shouted the two women as Hinata became speechless. But Naruto decided to talk for her.

"Actually, I suggested this. Hinata told me everything to what happened to her and I felt worse that someone would exile a kind-hearted girl like Hinata." Hinata blush at Naruto's compliment, but she heard more. "I know what it's like to have a family to be with and to love with open arms when you're feeling down. But what Hinata's father did to her was uncalled for and I was angry at that.

Hinata cried so much and I promised her I would not let her repeat that incident again. Plus, she worries about her sister and wish she would be okay as I'll make sure of it." And to my idea, I was asking if she wants to stay with me and she agrees with it. So we were thinking can you approve the idea."

As Naruto was finished, he thought there might be some disapproved looks from the women. But instead, he saw Tsunade and Kurenai smiling. Naruto and Hinata were surprised by this!

"Wait! You're not mad?" The two women laughed happily to Naruto's question and Kurenai shook her head. "No, Naruto. In fact: we're happy for what you did for Hinata."

"Plus," Tsunade added, "it will be the chance to have each other for a while until we sort this incident out. And until we do, you are to take care of Hinata and make sure she feels right at home. Understood?"

Naruto nodded to that agreement. "I promise: I'll make sure that Hinata will be safe from harm's way." He enclosed his hand to Hinata's and Hinata smiled happily to having her friend be there for her.

Kurenai came over and kissed the boy on the forehead with gratitude. "Thank you, Naruto, for being a gentleman to Hinata. I know you will protect her."

Naruto smiled warmly and looked at Tsunade. Then she spoke as her face look serious. "You better be a good host to her, Naruto! Or that arm of yours isn't the only one needed healing next."

Naruto panicked a little, but Hinata giggled silently to how he reacted. Hinata may have been given a second chance in life, and it's all thanks to Naruto.

**-Naruto's Apartment-**

It was getting late as Naruto and Hinata were enjoying dinner at his place. After leaving the Hokage's office, Kurenai took the young Genins to her home to get Hinata's stuff and move it into Naruto's. As they entered inside, his wasn't that messy at all. However, Hinata didn't mind it at all and began to settle in. Kurenai said her goodbyes and hugged Hinata for good luck before leaving. Naruto soon heard the shy girl's stomach growling and Hinata looks embarrassed because of it. Still, he helped out Hinata's hunger by serving her and himself some ramen.

After finishing their food, Hinata helped clean the dishes and put them up for him. It was the least she could do after Naruto helped her out with her living arrangements. And speaking of that, Hinata soon finish cleaning and heads to the living room to see Naruto. He led her to his spare room and she really loved it. It has a king-sized bed, a desk with a chair, and a special diary for her to have.

"While I was helping you out, I made my clones do a little 'arrangements' here before we got back." Naruto said as Hinata looks around her new room. And by her angelic smile, Hinata loves it.

"I-It's perfect! Thank you, Naruto!" replied Hinata. "But how did you get to summon it?"

"Heh, heh! It's not that hard to use just one arm and one hand sign to do it." He replied. "Anyway, I'll let you change to your bed clothes. Do you need anything else?"

"Just some water, please." Hinata said nicely as Naruto left to get a cup of water and give Hinata some privacy.

As he came back, Naruto saw the door open and looked with a mesmerizing gaze. Hinata was wearing a black nightshirt and wearing some pink slippers. She was just writing in her diary and barely noticed he was looking at her. Naruto couldn't help but blush at the sight of an beautiful girl in front of him.

Kurama: _**Helloooo! Earth to Kit!**_

Naruto: _W-What? W-W-What did I-I do?_

Kurama: _**Looking like a weirdo; stalking at the girl!**_

Naruto: _W-W-What! I-I… uh… um…_

Kurama: _**Give her the cup and go to bed, Kit!**_

Naruto softly and knocked on Hinata's room door. Hinata quickly looks up and smiled at him.

"You can come in, Naruto." she said as she put her diary away.

Naruto sat down on the bed and gave her the cup of water. "Here you go, Hinata! Sorry it took so long."

Hinata took her sip and spoke back. "It's okay, Naruto. You don't have to feel bad for anything." After she finishes her cup, she gave it to Naruto and spoke again. "Thank you for everything, Naruto."

He just put on his genuine grin on his face and said, "It's nothing, Hinata. I love helping out one of the precious people I care for."

Hinata started to blush red and smiles softly. "Y-You really think so?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course! Knowing the fact that you're the precious ones I care about." He began to get up and head to the door. Naruto almost went out, but he soon felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. They were very soft with a pale color. Before he would turn, Naruto's cheek was kissed by some pair of lips. Hinata boldly came over to hug him and wanted to be like this forever.

"No matter what, you're my hero..." Hinata said so sweetly and caring that it made Naruto's heart beating like crazy. As she let go, Hinata went to bed and said, "Good night, Naruto."

Naruto then looks over and smiled happily to hear those words Hinata said to him. He saw her fell asleep and quietly close the door. "Good night... Hinata." He whispered silently and went to bed himself. Maybe it wasn't a bad day after all for the both of them.


	3. Day 2

**Day 2: Just Hanging Out**

It was now Monday morning as the sun was rising up the sky. Naruto then woke up after the light rays hit him in the face. He yawned a little and feels a different for the first time in his life. His arm may be hurt, but it started to feel a little better after what happened yesterday when he took Hinata in into his home. Naruto smiled warmly after just thinking about it and was thinking he could start the day by hanging out with his best friend.

_'Wow! I never felt like this in years. Although, it wouldn't be the first to have a girl living with me.'_ he thought with curiosity.

_**'Sounds like she changed your life now, huh?' **_Kurama spoke inside his container's head.

_'Hinata had some trouble at home, so, why not have her staying here for a while?' _Naruto replied as he exits his room and went straight to Hinata's.

_**'Just make sure you take care of her, okay? She could use a friend after what her father did. And besides: That Hyuuga girl may surprise you.' **_the fox said clearly.

_'Relax, I know I'll protect her with my life. Hinata's my friend and I can't let her down that easily. Also, how will she surprise me?' _Naruto then open the door and wondered if she's still sleeping. "Good morning, Hinata!"

But soon, he froze in shock to not believe it: Hinata was up making up her bed while she was now in her white bra and panties. Hinata turns around and saw Naruto near her doorstep. She was blushing pink as Naruto was red all over his face. He couldn't handle it anymore and passed out in an instant.

_**'Wow! Now that's a surprise! Lucky pervert...' **_grumbled the fox.

"N-N-Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she rushes to him.

**15 minutes later…**

After seeing Hinata in her underwear, Naruto was out cold for minutes. But then, he smelled something that is quite alluring.

"Mmm, miso pork..." Naruto then woke up from his passed-out self and starts smelling his favorite food.

"N-N-Naruto! You're awake!" He soon felt a pair of arms around his neck and woke up to only see some blue hair. It took him three seconds to realize it was none other than:

"Hinata? W-What happened?" Naruto asked while rubbing his head.

"Well, um, y-you fainted and I wanted to see if you are okay. Plus, I d-didn't want to bother you w-while you were s-sleeping." Hinata said in a worried tone.

But as she let go, Naruto then realized she was still in her underwear. Not thinking of fainting again, he quickly turned his head around to hide both his blush and nosebleed.

Hinata was curious to why he just turned his head away from her. She then looks down see her lack of clothing on her body. Hinata covered herself and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I-I'm s-s-sorry for having you seeing m-me like t-this."

Naruto heard a slight tone in her voice that sounds hurt. He really didn't want to hear that from her. He carefully turned around and started to speak.

"It's okay, Hinata. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that...well... I'm not use to seeing pretty girls in their underwear." Naruto said honestly.

Hinata soon gasped shockingly to what Naruto said to her. She looks back at him and said, "Really?"

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Of course! I just feel nervous talking to one and... I thought I would embarrass myself."

Hinata then giggled softly and couldn't help but feel happy for Naruto and his mishaps. They soon started laughing together and really love enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes, Naruto smelled the same thing that woke him up.

"Say, Hinata, did you cook something?" he asked nicely.

Hinata nodded as she grabs the bowl on her side. "Yes, I-I made it just in c-case y-you get hungry."

"Thanks, Hinata, this is the best thing you've done for me." He said caringly as Hinata blushed pink. As he ate the ramen, Naruto was astounded by the spices the shy girl mixed inside his food and he ate it all without a second thought.

"H-How was it?" Hinata asked when she heard him slurping.

"It was amazing! I didn't even know you can cook well, too!" Naruto complimented.

"I-I learn a few from m-my mother and K-Kurenai-sensei." she replied.

Right now, they got up and Naruto placed his dish in the sink. Hinata told him she was heading back to the room to put some clothes over her underwear. Naruto nodded and waits for her in the living room.

Hinata came out the room all dressed up in her summer dress and walked Naruto's way. But as she came closer, she saw Naruto with her straw hat in his hands.

"I believe this is yours." Naruto said as he hands her the hat. Hinata gracefully took it and put it on. "Don't want you to burn up today, okay?"

"Thanks, Naruto. Shall we get going?" she questioned.

"Sure! Where do you want to go, and...have you eaten anything?" Naruto asked.

"I ate some cereal earlier while you were still sleeping, and I was thinking of just walking around the village." Hinata suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Naruto answered as they headed out of the apartment door.

**-Streets of Konoha-**

Naruto and Hinata were just walking around past the old academy building and conversate about the old times they've had for some while now. Naruto shared a few jokes with Hinata and she laughed happily because of his sense of humor.

But as they were walking, the two Genins see people decorating the village for some reason. The whole place had about booths set up, banners were placed, and others were passing out flyers. Both of them were curious to know what might be going on, and it couldn't hurt to ask what was up.

"Um, excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, kid?" the villager answered back with a smile.

"I was wondering: We're having a festival or something?" Naruto said.

"Why, yes! Lady Hokage announced it by the other Shinobis to say it will be held this Friday!" the villager said.

"Sounds like fun!" replied Hinata.

"You bet it is! There will be food, games, and more to that. Here, this will explain all!" the villager gave them the flyer and headed off to distribute more.

"Hmm, it seems like it would be great to go. How about it, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I-I don't k-know..." she said in a quiet tone.

"Huh? Why, what's up?" he inquired.

"I-I-I'm n-not much of a person t-to go to somewhere fun a-anymore." Hinata continued. "M-my mom use to t-take me to p-places like this b-before she p-passed away. I barely had a chance t-t-to have a-any fun because of m-m-my c-c-clan's intense training."

Naruto understood what Hinata means; just having someone to hang out with and a family that cares. But still, it didn't stop him to ask her something. "Say, Hinata?"

The shy kunoichi got out of her trance and spoke, "Y-Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto was then lost after seeing what Hinata's eyes were like. To his own thoughts, they were like beautiful lavender moons and he seems entranced into them. But after hearing Hinata the third time, he snapped out of it and blushed a little.

"O-Oh, um... I w-was wondering... if y-you would like to go to the festival... w-with me?" Naruto stutters and hope to get an answer.

But Hinata got it and blushed red on her cheeks after what Naruto ask her. Did he ask her to go with her? Maybe as his date? This was so sudden that she couldn't believe it that her crush would ask that. "N-Naruto... Do y-y-you m-mean it?"

The only answer she got from him was a gentle smile and a nod. "Of course I do, Hinata! And besides: This festival could be the best thing to happen before I leave. And why not spend the time than with Hinata. And if you want, I can take you shopping for some more clothes to get and one for the party. You, Hinata, are one of the most precious people I will always be there for. And what I said the previous night, I meant it from this heart right here."

Hinata would just cry on that spot right now after hearing the most kind-hearted words that Naruto has ever said to her. Guess she wasn't a huge burden in Naruto's life after all. And to show her gratitude, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled warmly on his chest.

Naruto soon gasped after witnessing this. It's was the second time she did this to him and felt a little different inside. Naruto never seen this kind of action from her before and thought it was not bad. But then, he heard something from Hinata under her breath.

"Thank you..."

Naruto couldn't help but smile and hugged back with his good arm. He didn't knew what came over him and had that same feeling again. But still, he wouldn't mind. After a few more seconds, Hinata let go of his neck and stood back a little to see his whiskered face.

"You okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked kindly.

Hianta just nodded and smile. "Yes, Naruto. I'm okay."

"So, shall we get going?" Naruto asked. Hinata just nod again and went ahead to lead him to a nearby clothing shop.

**-Clothing Store-**

Naruto and Hinata were now inside to pick out some things for her to wear after all her clothes were gone. So, Naruto decided to pay for it all on her expense, but Hinata disagreed to it because she didn't want him to spend it all for her. He said he didn't mind; he wanted her to feel right at home. They were going some sections and checking out the good ones that can fit her. After she was done picking some clothes, they head to a fitting room to see if Hinata can fit the clothes and how she looks.

"Naruto, why don't you get something for yourself? It's the least you can do." Hinata suggested over the other side of the room.

"Well, if you say so!" Naruto replied before making a shadow clone to check up on Hinata. "If you need anything, my clone will help you with anything you want. Stay pretty in there, okay?"

Hinata then giggled silently and blushed after hearing what Naruto called her. She really did enjoy Naruto's company and feel a lot better with him around. Plus, she never even stuttered one bit after he asked her out to the festival.

Naruto then left as his clone got it under control to make sure nothing happens to Hinata. After a while, Naruto looked over some shirts he can wear and wondered if they can fit.

**'Way to go, kid! You seem so wise with your smooth talk with the ladies.' **Kurama spoke with a sense of gratitude.

_'W-W-What are you talking about? I-I was just giving Hinata a compliment, that's all!' _Naruto said in an embarrassing state.

_**''Stay pretty?' **_**Kid, I didn't know better, but I think you were hitting on her! And to think you were not man enough to ravage her yet!' **laughed the demon fox.

Naruto's face was red like a tomato after hearing what Kurama said as feel a little angry he said that._ 'I w-would never d-do that to Hinata! Would you get out of my head?'_

**'You know, I've got a copy of that book your 'pervy sage' written. I can give you some tips on how to mate with her...'**

_'WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD?' _Naruto shouted in his mindscape to stop thinking too much about Hinata and her... other side.

**'Geez, someone needs a girlfriend in his life. Goodbye, kid...' **Kurama vanished as Naruto still feels steamed about it. But he calmed down a bit after his conversation and looked at the shirt he accidentally ripped. Naruto gasped and decided to hide the shirt in a pile of clothes under it. Naruto sighed in relief and felt a trickle of blood coming down his nose. He was curious to why, but Naruto wiped it away. _'I wonder...'_

"Hey, does it make my butt look big in this dress?"

"No, you look great! I don't know why you've said it the last 64th time."

Naruto then heard some familiar voices over to the women's clothing and took a peek. Once then, he saw two of his friends: Tech Long(14) and Anko Mitarashi(14). Tech had black hair with purple eyes, wearing a black shirt with an Anarchy logo; black shorts; and blue sandals. And Anko: Brown hair in a spiky ponytail with purple pupiless eyes. She now wears a black chinese dress with gold linings and a gold dragon on her waist. Tech and Anko started dating after he saved her from a dangerous mission at the Cloud Village. Still, they tease each other for the fun of it and enjoyed each other.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Naruto shouted as Tech and Anko turn around.

"Naruto, is that you?" Anko asked as she and her boyfriend saw Naruto coming up to them.

"It is him! How are you doing, Naruto?" Tech answered with a smile.

"I'm doing great, guys! I just need to relax and refrain from the missions, though." Naruto replied.

"How so?" Anko questioned as she notice something different with one of his arms. She gasped in shock to see his right arm covered in a cast. "Naruto! What happened?"

Tech saw this and wondered if anything worse did something to him. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing! The doctors said that it will be heals in a couple of days and I'll be back into training again!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Say, what are you doing in a place like this?" Anko asked.

Naruto explains, "Well, I'm out clothes shopping for Hinata and I'm just-"

"Wait," Anko stopped him after hearing what he said, "Hinata is with you?"

Naruto blushed red as he scratched the back of his hair. "W-W-Well... i-it's kind of a long story. It would be best if you come with me to see her."

"Okay, then. I really do miss talking to her again. It's been a while since I've seen her!" Anko replied as they headed towards Hinata's fitting room.

As they reach back to the fitting room, the guys were shocked to see Naruto's own clone was passed out what appears to be a massive blood loss. Naruto has only been gone for seven minutes and his clone fainted. More importantly, he wants to know if Hinata was alright.

"Hinata, are you in there?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Yes, Naruto! I'm inside! What's wrong?" Hearing this surprised both Tech and Anko. Did they hear a little volume in Hinata's voice and heard no stuttering from her?

"Oh, thank goodness! Say, do you know what happened to my clone?" he asked.

Hinata took a peek outside her fitting room and notice what Naruto means. His shadow clone passed out with a massive nosebleed. "I don't even know myself. I was just showing him some clothes I picked out and then I heard a sound like someone fell."

"Hinata! How are you?" Anko exclaimed as Hinata looks up to see her two other friends.

"Tech! Anko! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just getting some shopping done and heading out for lunch later on." Anko answered.

"Well, I do feel a little hungry at the moment..." Hinata said.

"Okay, then! Let's see what you got and let's get going, Hinata!" said Naruto.

"Um... I-I don't think you may like what I'm wearing..." Hinata whispered.

"Don't worry, Hinata! I won't judge you. Come on out so we can see you." he spoke caringly.

Hinata sighed. "Okay, Naruto." She finally stepped outside the fitting room and the three were speechless to what Hinata was wearing: Hinata wore a slim, white bathing suit with orange flower patterns on her side, a tan jacket like her old one, and blue sandals. The swimsuit was really showing off her curves and displayed every details of it. "Well... what do you guys think?"

Tech and Anko might think it was a perfect outfit for her to wear, but in Naruto's mind...

**-Mindscape-**

_Kurama looked at Naruto with a huge grin and laughed so hard, that his sides were hurting to bear his owner completely brainless after seeing a raviging look at Hinata. The fox couldn't believe how much fun he is going to do to Naruto for the next few days._

**-Exit Mindscape-**

Naruto then passed out and has overdose of a massive nosebleed after seeing Hinata in her swimsuit. He fell down hard on the ground and has a loss for words in that order.

"Naruto! Oh, not again!" Hinata rushes to his aid as the couple were figuring out what happened here. Then, Tech realized something: Naruto's clone did the same thing after watching Hinata with what she's wearing. And what Naruto did, he simply smiled and offered Hinata a hand.

"It's alright, Hinata. He'll be okay; he just needs something for his stomach, that's all!" Tech reassured Hinata.

"Are you sure?" she spoke as she sees Tech nodding.

"Come on, let's help pay for your clothes and head out to Ichiraku's for lunch. That could wake him up in no time!" reassured Tech as he got Naruto on his shoulder.

"Thank you, guys!" Hinata said as she looks at her crush being carried off. This gave her some time to get back to her old clothes and leaving her with Anko to talk to.

Anko was looking at everything she saw for the past five seconds and see those looks in Hinata's eyes. She giggled lightly and knew what this is about: Hinata has a crush on the orange knucklehead. Anko has known how the shy heiress gets nervous around him every time she sees him every day. But right now, Hinata seems to control her shyness and fainting problems already.

"So, Hinata, I see you are getting along with Naruto quite well now." Anko spoke.

"Yeah, I know. I seem to have settled down on some things after I began talking to him after his mission. I didn't know what to say at first, but Naruto gets me for what I do." Hinata replied.

"One question: Why did you shop here for? I mean, don't you have any casual stuff back home?" Anko curiously asked.

Hinata stopped dressing for a second and heard that question. Truthfully, she didn't want to answer it. Because she might have a hard time handling it. But it was Anko: a person who treated her like an older sister. And she didn't want to keep secrets from her for a long time.

"Well, actually... I don't... r-really... have... no home as a Hyuuga anymore. My father kicked me out for not trying my best."

Anko gasped shockingly as she couldn't believe what she just heard. Hinata got kicked out of her own clan? Now that was hurtful to what Hiashi's done to the poor girl. "Hinata... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Besides: Naruto decided to let me stay with him for a while until we-" Hinata paused.

"You're sleeping with him?" exclaimed Anko.

"N-N-N-NO! I-It's n-n-not like that!" Hinata said frantically as her blush grew redder and redder at the time.

"Oh! Alright." Anko sighed in relief. "I thought you did because you're not married yet!"

Anko laughed a bit as Hinata was turning bright red after Anko's remark. _'I wish that would happen...'_ thought Hinata.

"At least he got you somewhere to stay for a little bit. Did you get your own room?" questioned Anko.

"Yeah, he decorated himself and gave me some things to make it more like home." Hinata answered.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Anko said in a kind tone.

Hinata giggled as she came out with her dress on. "I know! Naruto will always be there for a friend in need and would help out, if necessary."

Anko just hugged her friend and thought that if Naruto would be around her more, Hinata may confess to how Hinata really feels about her crush. And it seems like a big sister thing, but Anko didn't care.

"Ready to go eat?" she said.

"Sure! I think the guys are waiting for us." Hinata replied as she got her clothes and went up to the register to pay for them.

After they got out of the store, the girls see the boys waiting for them as Naruto was gaining consciousness after the incident the second time. Naruto groaned a little and now see Hinata back into her summer dress.

"Oh, Hinata! You're done with your shopping now?" he asked.

"Why yes, Naruto. How about you and I get these clothes back to the house before we go out?" Hinata said, but soon thought of something that might work and surprise Naruto. "On second thought..."

And just like it, Hinata made a familiar sign and a puff of smoke came out of nowhere and started to clear out. Naruto and the others couldn't believe what just happened: there were now two Hinatas in front of them! Naruto was speechless that Hinata actually made a shadow clone as the same thing like Naruto. In fact, he observed it all from top to bottom.

"Hinata, how d-did you-""I was practicing some ninjutsu styles to improve my work and wanted to have someone train me. So I thought: 'How about fighting your opposite?' So I made a quick hand sign, and there is another me. But there was some... side effects... to that time." Hinata informed him.

"_'Side effects'_? Like, what kind?" Naruto asked. But then, something grabbed his chin and turned it around to that person. What Naruto couldn't believe was that Hinata's shadow clone was looking quite... seductive.

"Oh, Naruto! It seems like we meet for the first time ever. I heard about how amazing you are, and I couldn't help and notice how cute, strong, and devilishly handsome you are." the clone said in a sultry tone. "Ooooooh, I love a boy who got spunk! So brave! So awesome! So..._sexy_!"

Naruto was blushing furiously and feeling extremely nervous around Hinata this time. "W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?"

Hinata was embarrassed to even think about it now. "You see, my clone has a 'loving' side to her personality and she's mostly interested in seeing you only, Naruto." Tech's jaws were open with huge belief that this has never happened before in Naruto's life. Anko, on the other hand, is silently laughing at this cute moment.

"Um, excuse me?" Hinata asked her clone politely.

"Yes? Can't you see that I'm talking to this handsome young boy? I could see why you like to one day-" The clone soon paused.

"Clone, I need you to take my things to his place, please!" Hinata soon gave a little authority to her clone and shocked the three teens to what she did.

"Hmph! And I want to have a little fun with this cutie right here. But okay!" the Hinata clone said as she picked up the bags and took one good look at Naruto one more time. "See you around, Foxy."

She blew him a kiss and suddenly disappeared, leaving Naruto and the others in shock with belief that it just happened like that. Hinata was embarrassed as she ever been after showing Naruto her shadow clone. She made a mental note that she needs to make sure to control her emotions the next time she does that.

"So, um... Naruto... are you ready... to go?" she asked nervously and getting Naruto's attention.

He soon snaps out of it and looks at the real Hinata. "Oh! I-I-I...Yeah, I'll go."

After witnessing another incident, they pretend that they never saw it and the teens went on over to Ichiraku's

**-Ichiraku's-**

Naruto, Hinata, Anko, and Tech were enjoying their ramen and having some conversations about how they were doing when they were on missions and such.

"So that's why Jaraiya-sama didn't read any of his books! You tricked him into reading those yaoi books when you switch them out!" Tech laughed.

"What can I say: I'm the best to whom I'm pranking at!" Naruto replied.

Hinata just giggled. "Naruto, that was mean!"

"He made me carry his bags filled with rocks and spend all my earned cash on some women he barely knows about for his 'research'. He deserves it!" Naruto smiled.

"No wonder you always called him 'Pervy Sage' at upmost reasons." remarked Anko as she slurp up some more ramen.

Just then, Ayame came over to check up on the teens. "Hey there, guys!

"Hey, Ayame!" the group replied.

She just smiled and looks at Naruto for a second. "So Naruto, how long you think you're gonna have that cast on?"

"Well, it may take me a few days before it heals on its own, but I'll take it." Naruto stated.

"Hey, at least I get a chance to see my two best customers again." Ayame said.

"I'll always come here as your-" But he soon pause for a moment and realize what she said. "Wait a minute! There is another customer you like? Who?"

The woman giggled at his curiosity. "It's Hinata, of course! She always come here for a few bowls at some times and mostly just silent all the time. But me and her have some time to talk and have some girl time together for the fun of it."

Naruto was surprised that he wasn't the only person who loves much than he does. "Hinata, is this true?"

Hinata smiled and nod. "Yeah, I wanted to know how this place was and gave it a shot. But when I taste their ramen, I was amazed to why you loved it so much! So, I come here on my free time and chat with Ayame."

Naruto suddenly felt his heart beating faster now as he couldn't believe that Hinata would be the next one to ever love ramen. And what's great is that she has changed after moving in with him. He couldn't help but be proud of himself and Hinata.

"Wow, Hinata, it looks like I'm not the only person who loves ramen now." Naruto laughed as Hinata giggled a bit.

"I couldn't have said so myself, either." she replied as the rest of the guys laughed along and enjoying a good time with each other.

After 20 minutes, the teens paid for their meals and said their goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame. And when they reached the center of the village, they turned to each other to say their goodbyes.

"Well, it's been fun. But we still got to find some replacements for the band to play at the festival." Tech stated.

"You guys are in a band?" Hinata asked with curiosity.

"Why, yes! We were supposed to perform on Friday, but Shikamaru and Rock Lee are still in for medical treatment." Anko said in remark.

"I hope you guys find some replacements soon, because I would love to see you play onstage." Hinata replied.

"I know we will. All right! See you later, guys!" Tech and Anko waved as they leapt through some rooftops. Now it just leaves Naruto and Hinata alone to enjoy each other's company now.

"Ready to go home?" Naruto asked nicely.

"Sure, Naruto! I'm already done for today. Maybe I could just watch a movie when I get back." she suggested.

"Not bad, Hinata!" Naruto answered as he then enclosed his hand with Hinata's. She then blushed madly and felt nervous on how she may react to it. "Um, Hinata?"

She looks at Naruto and knew she was not alone when his face was litting up like an apple. "Yes, Naruto?"

"I-I-I-I hope you don't mind me... holding your hands... until we reach the apartment." Naruto was still feeling like exploding after being bold to hold her hand. Even in his mind, Kurama was giving him a paw-up attitude to see if he's ready for the next base. "I-I-I just don't w-want n-n-n-nothing to happen to you."

But all that Hinata did was smile and accepted the offer as she tightens it up. "I d-don't mind at all, Naruto."

They had a warm smile on their faces and headed all the way to Naruto's apartment.

**-Naruto's Apartment-**

As they were home, Hinata was asking him to help bring some clothes of hers in her room and let her do the rest.

"So, Hinata, you must really love your shopping today, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I did want to wear something casual for some time now." she stated as Hinata got her clothes in the drawer one at a time.

"It's a good thing that your clone helped you out. But I should've helped you out at the time." Naruto replied.

"Actually, I just wanted you to relax for a bit until you get all your strength back." Hinata said in a caring tone.

"Gee, thank you!" Naruto replied as he handed her the last piece of clothing. But when he forgot to check something, he then looked inside the bag as his face flushed red. "Um, H-H-Hinata?"

Hinata turns around to see what Naruto might need her for. He pointed at the bag and she decided to check inside. But as she did, her cheeks were rosy pink as she remembered it was her bra that she forgot to put on after she got out.

"Oh, I-I m-must have f-f-forgot to put it on before I left the store." Hinata picks up her stuff and place it on top of the drawer. "Say, Naruto, do you mind leaving the room for a bit? I need to get into my bed clothes. But can I borrow one of your shirts?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course, Hinata! Please, take your time." said Naruto as he left Hinata for some privacy.

Hinata just giggled and proceed into switching her clothes._ 'Oh, Naruto! You are such a gentleman!'_

Naruto and Hinata were in the living room now just watching an action movie that they picked from Naruto's collection. They were sitting down and eating popcorn to make it more fitting to enjoy. Right now, Naruto was only in his white undershirt and boxers, while Hinata wore only his black shirt and white panties.

"You know, they don't make movies like this anymore." Naruto said.

"I agree; I see some great actors performing better stunts like it." Hinata explains as she notice a black marker on the table. She picks it up and looks at Naruto's cast. She grabs it and began to write something on it.

"Say, what are you doing, Hinata?" he spoke.

"I'm writing something to see if your arm would heal faster. That always make me feel better when I'm injured." she replied back.

As Hinata was finished, Naruto decided to take another look at his arm and felt most satisfied by it:

**Get Well Soon!**  
><strong>-Hinata<strong>

Naruto just looks up to Hinata and smiled warmly at her while staring at her lavender eyes again. Hinata couldn't help but blush at his sight as she was looking straight at his cerulean eyes. But as soon as it happened, Naruto pulled her by the waist and brought her closer to him for a little warmth. It gave chills down her spine as her heart was beating hard when Naruto then did something she would never forget: he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Hinata," Naruto said, "for being a true friend to ever have."

Hinata just did nothing but smile and placed her head on his chest. Right now, she was feeling a little sleepy and didn't want to ruin the the mood. But still, Naruto was the only boy she ever cared for and wants him to be happy. After all: Naruto deserves it more than ever.

"For you... always... Naruto..." Hinata replied quietly as she soon headed into a deep slumber.

Naruto turns off the movie and wanted to head for bed. But something told him to just stay with Hinata for a bit and see what's up. He slowly closed his eyes and soon followed Hinata into a peaceful slumber as Hinata gracefully wrapped her arms around his neck for comfort. With smiles and blushes on their faces, they were asleep and realizing that one day, they might end up as more than just friends.


	4. Day 3

**Day 3: Lakeside Confession**

Tuesday morning was nothing when Naruto and Hinata woke up and they were just smiling at each other.

"Good morning, Naruto." Hinata said with a yawn.

"Good morning, Hinata. How was your sleep?" Naruto replied.

"It was great, actually. You?" she asked kindly.

Naruto chucked. "I feel a lot better."

As Hinata realize the position she was in, she didn't blush one bit. But still, she had to because she was really close to Naruto's face. In her thoughts, Hinata enjoyed being up-close to him.

"You know, I do have to believe my clone about you: you look so cute with those whiskers on your face." She moved one of her hands and started stroking and rubbing his facial features.

Naruto then blushed red after seeing this kind of reaction from Hinata right now. He expected this from her clone before, but not the real sweet, innocent Hinata. But then, he felt something coming up to him as Hinata stroke some more. Until finally, Hinata heard a sudden purr that came from him.

"Naruto! Did you just... purr?" Hinata gasped as Naruto turns like a tomato.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I... kinda h-had that problem since a month ago. Is that creepy to you?" Naruto asked with concern.

Hinata then smiled and giggled at Naruto's remark. "No, silly! I actually... think it's... kinda cute."

Naruto was surprised to hear that from Hinata and grinned. "Well... thank you."

"Do you mind if I hear some more?" Hinata asked kindly. Naruto nodded as she continued to stroke his cheeks and hear him purr.

But just then, Naruto heard something growling. "Aaahhh! What was that?" he panicked. But in a different way, it was more of a growling sound that was close to him.

"Naruto," Hinata spoke in a soft tone, "that 'growling' came from my stomach."

He looks at her and sees her cute blush rose on her face. Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little and come close to his friend. "Aww! Your tummy is starving! What do you think I should do, Hinata?" Naruto went down on her and places his hand on her stomach as he began to rub it.

Hinata squeaked a bit and felt like giggling when she knew she was easily ticklish. "N-Naruto, please! You're m-m-making m-m-m-me l-l-laugh!"

But then, Naruto had an evil smirk crept up to his face. "Oh, so you must be ticklish! Huh, Hinata?"

And with that, Naruto got up and started tickling her on the sides as Hinata was trying not to laugh. He was still moving up and down to see if she has to surrender and give up to him. He chuckled himself to see how Hinata has not even given up so easily. But it has failed as Hinata felt his fingers going up to her underarms and burst with laughter.

"Hehe, N-Naruto! P-P-Please, I-I s-s-surrender! I s-s-surrender!" laughed Hinata under her breath.

"Oh, come on, Hinata! I just begun this tickle fight, and I'm not going to let you off that easily." Naruto grinned evilly as he then grabbed a hold of her feet and tickles them. This was then making her laugh a little more loudly.

"HAHAHAHA! Y-YOU ARE S-SO MEAN! OKAY, OKAY!" Hinata then kept on laughing and trying to break free until her and Naruto then fell on the floor. Even though they fell, Naruto kept on tickling her.

After a couple of minutes, Hinata was tired and breathless because of what Naruto did. In fact, he actually loves the way Hinata laughed like she does. Naruto just bent down to aid the fallen girl.

"You know what? I bet you've never had any fun like this in years, huh?" Naruto inquired as he picks up Hinata off the floor.

"Well, me and my sister did some stuff whenever we leave the house for a while. Things were great between me and her: Sleepovers, trainings, shopping, and more! Plus..." She then paused as she got closer to him, "she has crush on someone she likes."

"Like who?" Naruto curiously asked.

"I think... it was the Third Hokage's grandson." Hinata pointed out.

"You mean Konohamaru?" he quickly answered.

"Yeah, that's him!" Hinata replied. "She always talks about him and wanting to know if he was ever experiencing the same way about her."

"I can see to that if he is. I know they're young for love, but I think they could be a great couple." Naruto said.

_'I was wondering the same thing, too.' _Hinata thought as she was wondering something else. "Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata?" he replied.

"Have you ever gone swimming before?" Hinata asked again.

"Hmm, it's been a long time since I've done that for a while. Why?" Naruto stated.

"Well... I was hoping you and I could just relax near a lake for a little bit. Just to know each other more, of course!" Hinata suggested.

Naruto just stood there and smiled. "You know what: That's a great idea! I mean, we are living together. And it's about time we can just talk about ourselves and just enjoy everything by the lake. Hinata, you are the smartest girl I ever know! But don't tell the other girls, okay?"

Hinata just giggled softly and nodded her head. "Okay, I promise."

"Great! Let's get something for our stomach and we'll be on our way." Naruto said as he was fetching something for him and Hinata.

**-Naruto-**

While making some bowls of cereal, and getting a picnic set up, Hinata left to her room to get a few things in the afternoon for when they are going swimming. Naruto, on the other hand, took a quick peek to look at her and notice how she became so amazing. He can barely stop gazing at her until she closed that door.

**'Hey, kid, are you alright? If not, I'll smack you if I have to.' **Kurama implied.

_'S-Sorry, I...I-I just couldn't help it. I mean... She's so many things to me, and I feel like being by her side for some time now. I just feel I...I...'_ Naruto paused.

**'It's okay. I get what you mean. Hell, I use to be like you when I soon fell head over heels to a former mate of mine.'** the fox explains.

_'What was she like to you?' _Naruto asked.

**'She was like your friend: shy, happy, sweet, and funny to talk to! But at that moment, I really like her more than just a friend.' **replied Kurama.

_'I bet you really miss her, huh?' _Naruto added.

**'Yeah, kid, I really do. But for some strange reason, I was starting to feel her presence a while back.' **Kurama said with curiosity.

_'Hmm, seems she might be closer than you think.' _reassured Naruto as he may have gotten Kurama a little happier at the moment.

**'Maybe...' **Kurama agreed as Naruto finished preparing the meals.

**-Hinata-**

Hinata checked on everything to make sure she has all the supplies needed while going to the lake. Still, she thought about how Naruto may notice her swimsuit again like last time and faint. But she got rid of that thought and move onto the positive side that if she can impress Naruto, it may be the time to confess to him of how she loves him.

_'I just really hope he likes me with this swimsuit on me this time.' _Hinata thought as she then face the mirror to check herself out. For the record: it's not that bad on her!_ 'You know, I didn't appreciate the way you've done that to poor Naruto. My clone was very perfect, until you made her a seductive mistress.'_

She suddenly heard a voice of laughter coming from another place as Hinata looks closer into the mirror. And from another side, she sees something with a fox-like face, white fur all over, fox ears, and seven tails with a lavender tip.

**'Oh, come on! I was just trying to show him your most feminine side! Yet, he seems so cute all of a sudden. I can tell why you love him!' **the fox beast said with glee.

Hinata just blushed red and gain some composure. _'Yes, well, I just didn't want him to know the truth just yet about you or how I really feel about him, Izumi.'_

**'Hinata, deep down he is bound to know about your feelings sooner or later, but I can tell he's really into you.' **Izumi complied in a caring tone.

Hinata just sighed deeply and realize that Izumi may be right. _'You must've had someone in your life you were in love with.'_

The female fox giggled softly. **'Why yes, dear! He was actually more like your friend there: brave, handsome, a little clumsy, and shows great responsibility towards others. Now that's a guy I would love to see again.'**

Hinata just smiled and put on her summer dress over her swimsuit._ 'I know your true love would find you. Just be patient, you'll see.'_

**'Why, thank you! So, about that trip to the lake...' **Izumi added as she helps out Hinata with her things.

**-Unknown Location-**

Naruto and Hinata didn't do much but walking a little bit until they would spot the lake. Recently, they never said anything along the way and probably didn't at least had one conversation to begin with after speaking at the apartment. Although, they secretly think that they were on something, like a date.

"So, how far are we from the lake, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata then uses her Byakugan to search for the location. She pointed it out that it was not that far now. "Just about a few inches away and we'll be there in no time."

And after a few more feet, Naruto and Hinata arrived to a scenic lake that was actually beautiful. The water was clear and clean and seems to have fish swimming inside. It has flowers all by a nearby tree and have a pier so they can enjoy their picnic.

"Wow, Hinata! I didn't know this place was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I found this by accident one day after I was training so hard. I just come here mostly to practice some water-style jutsus and take a swim." Hinata replied.

"That's cool, Hinata!" he complimented as she was blushing. "I'll be right back, ok? I just need to change into my shorts."

Hinata nodded as she walks up to the pier. As Naruto disappeared, she began to take off her summer dress and reveal her swimsuit. Hinata felt embarrassed about at first. But it could be a chance to show Naruto her new look.

_'Well, since Naruto's going to change, I might as well dance before he comes back.' _Hinata approaches the water and allow herself to walk onto the lake and took a deep breath.

As Naruto was finished getting in to his orange-and-black trunks, he came back to the lake and saw something more graceful than he has ever seen before. He was now watching his friend just doing ballet in the lake as he can see the water cascading around her body. He is also looking at Hinata's swimsuit as his face blush bright red. Who knew Hinata would look so peaceful and beautiful as he was just staring at the amazing sight.

_'Hinata... You're so... beautiful!' _thought Naruto as he smiled warmly at his friend soon came close to her as Hinata is about finish her dancing.

Hinata then sense a familiar chakra presence coming towards and looks around to find it. But what made her blush was that Naruto was in front of her and clapping his hands. "N-N-Naruto! H-How long-"

"That was beautiful, Hinata! I didn't know you could dance like that! And with the water? Man, you can never stop surprising me!" Naruto shouted happily.

Hinata blush bright red and started to giggle. "I had some free time just doing something like it."

"You know, I kinda portrayed you as a 'Water Maiden'. You're like the girl who has the power to control the water with elegant beauty and stuff like that." Naruto explains.

Hinata laughed at the happy moment to what Naruto said to her. "Thank you, Naruto! You're the sweetest boy I've ever met."

Naruto blushed to what Hinata said and feels a little off-balanced at the moment. "Ready to go swimming?"

Hinata nodded. "Sure, Naruto."

They cancelled out their jutsu and dived right in to the lake. For a couple of minutes, Naruto and Hinata were swimming around and having fun as they also dove into the lake and see some amazing stuff down below. But mostly, get into some happy times as one of them starts splashing water onto each other. Naruto was the first to spray water on Hinata as she received some 'payback' at Naruto. But for a while, they really love having some fun.

A few hours went by as the sun sets, the lake glistens at a loving sight. Naruto and Hinata were lying down by the pier and watching the clouds go by.

"I've got to say: this has been the best day I've had in years! And it's all thanks to you, Hinata." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"It was nothing, Naruto. I was glad we could have some fun together." Hinata replied as she was looking at him. But she then notices a strange tattoo on his belly. "Say, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Hinata?" he answered back.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" she said with curiosity.

"Sure, Hinata, you name it." Naruto replied.

"I was wondering where did you get that tattoo from?" Hinata asked.

Naruto then put on a frown and knew she was going to ask that. He thought she may not notice it, but nothing escapes her. Naruto couldn't bear to lose Hinata after the past few day they were hanging out and having Hinata staying with her. Maybe it was time for him to see how reacts to his secret.

"Actually, it's not a tattoo; it's a seal mark."

Hinata was curious to know why Naruto has a seal on his stomach. But as she notice it a little closer, Hinata knew it was the same thing she has on her back. "Naruto, why?"

Naruto sighed and explains it to her. "Well, it all started about 13 years ago when the Leaf Village was attacked by the Nine-Tailed Fox. The villagers and the ninjas were no match for him until the Forth Hokage came through to help the village and defeat the tailed beast. But he knew he couldn't kill it, so he had to seal it away inside someone. And that someone was an infant. And that infant was me."

Hinata then finally get why the whole village was being cruel to him when he was young, when he lived in an orphanage, and when he never had any parents. And since they both felt like outsiders from both the Leaf Village and her old Hyuuga clan, they may share the same thing in common.

"Hinata, I can understand if you don't want to see me again. I don't-" But Naruto got interrupted when he felt some lips pressed against his cheek. But what he didn't expect this coming from his most closest friend. Naruto turns to see only Hinata, but not with a scared look. In fact, she was smiling with a mixture of love and compassion.

"Wait, are you mad at me? Hate me? Ashamed of me?" Naruto said with concern.

Hinata just shook her head. "No, Naruto. I could never, not even in a million years, be mad at you. You're the most kind and generous person I've ever met. The whole village is wrong about you. The only thing that attacked this village is inside you. Since when was the last time you attacked this village? Never! Because I know, you are too nice to ever do something like that. I like you for only you, Naruto. Believe it!"

Naruto's heart was beating at a faster rate than any other after hearing that speech from Hinata. He was beginning to wonder how he ever had a great girl to enter his life right now. "Is that true, Hinata?"

"Every last word, Naruto." she said sincerely. "And besides: I think I have a secret to share with you."

"You do? Like what kind?" asked Naruto. But then, he was then watching Hinata take off her swimsuit from the top, making him want to freak. "H-H-H-H-HINATA?!"

"It's alright, Naruto, I just want you to see my back." stated Hinata as she turned to her backside.

Naruto couldn't tell if she needed him to see something important, or she was being flirtacious at the moment. But it was started to become something much more than that as Naruto was shocked to see the exact same curse seal like his. "Hinata...?"

"You see, my father and the Hyuuga men found a legendary fox beauty with seven tails. It was before the attack of the village, to what my father explained. And the reason he told me that, is because he punished me by forcing the seal on me. Naruto, you're not the only exile in the village; I'm just an exile of the Hyuuga clan."

Naruto never thought that the Hyuugas would be so cruel to her, but now she is the container of another fox demon. Naruto knew that deep down, he really feels like protecting her with his life.

But when Hinata try to say anything, Naruto quickly reacted and gave her a big hug to know he cares about her so much. Hinata never felt this way at Naruto's point, but it did gave her a hint that he may have true feelings for her and didn't care, even if she has a tailed beast inside her. Hinata smiled and hug Naruto with the same feelings he has.

_'Oh, Naruto! Thank you for accepting me.'_ Hinata thought.

_'Hinata, I knew there was a reason fate placed us together.' _Naruto thought as he relaxed and enjoy the sunset with his best friend.

**-Naruto's Apartment-**

While carrying the now carefree girl, Naruto and Hinata were just laughing as they were close to the apartment door. But before they would head inside, Naruto heard something like a movie was playing. Naruto to know until he notice his doorknob was unlocked. He decided to carefully open the door until he couldn't believe who it was:

"Konohamaru? Reiko? Hanabi?" In the living room was none other than the three Naruto remembered. The two little ones were asleep as Mitsunari, the silent Shinobi, watched over them. Mitsunari Oda had short black hair and blue eyes, wears a navy green Shinobi vest, black shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals.

Mitsunari just got up and greeted them with a smile and a wave.

"Hanabi! Oh, my goodness! What is she doing here?" Hinata said in a worried tone.

After that comment, Mitsunari digs into his left pants pocket and hands out a note as he gives it to Naruto. "What is this?"

"It's an important letter from someone. It's the Hokage!" Hinata stated as Naruto unfolds the letter. It says:

_Dear Naruto & Hinata,_

_I know you might be surprised to why Hanabi is in your home. Well, you may not like it, but here it goes: Hanabi's father, Hiashi, was almost close to killing her with almost too much of the 'Gentle Fist' technique. But somehow, Mitsunari was just right on time just before the incident occurred and any harm would be done to the poor girl. _

_And due to Hiashi's actions, I sent ANBU Ninjas to send him away from Hanabi, and from the Leaf Village. Plus, I had no regrets to what Mitsunari had to do to protect Hanabi for that matter. Don't worry, she's alright; just having a hard time to have Hinata exiled and tortured by her own father._

_But there's good news: I wanted to ask if she wants to stay with you two until we figure some things out, but instead she actually wants to stay with Mitsunari. In a weird way, Hanabi believes he could a great father figure than her real dad in her heart. Also, I'll let the both of you know that Hinata and Hanabi are no longer considered Hyuugas and are free from many of Hyuuga laws._

_Naruto, I believe that you can promise that after reading this letter, and I know that Mitsunari will do the same. Just take care of yourselves, okay?_

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Lady Tsunade<em>

After reading the letter, Naruto and Hinata look at Mitsunari and noticed he sees Hanabi about to wake up from her slumber.

"Mmm, where are we, Mr. Oda?" Hanabi yawned as she turns around and couldn't believe who she was looking at: "Hinata? Sister, is that you?"

Hinata graciously opens her arms out and have Hanabi running up to her and having tears in her eyes. Both of the girls were hugging out all their feelings as they were happy to see each other again.

"Hinata, I thought you wouldn't come back!" sobbed Hanabi.

"Don't think that, little sister. You're here and that's all that matters." replied Hinata as tears were coming down her eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but feel happy for the two sisters right now after what they've been through. Mitsunari just watched as he knew what it is meant to be in a family like that. It was also the fact that he is going to babysit the girl until further notice. Hinata and Hanabi stayed into position until let go and look at each other in the eyes.

"So, Hinata, I see you're with Naruto now." the little girl said.

Hinata blushed. "I am, Hanabi. Me and Naruto were just having some laughs and relaxing by the lake."

"Really? Because Konohamaru and I were playing Hide-and-Seek with Mr. Oda and went out for a treat!" Hanabi replied.

As they were enjoying some laughs and what they've been up to, the guys notice it was getting pretty late. Mitsunari picks up Konohamaru as Hanabi prepares to say goodbye to her sister.

"Promise me we will meet again soon, okay?" she asks kindly

Hinata nodded. "I promise, Hanabi. I know you'll do the same." Hinata gave her sister a big hug and smiled with pure happiness. As they let go, Hanabi turns to Naruto.

"Thank you for helping my sister, Naruto. You're the best!" Hanabi came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto was surprised to see this action from her, but Hinata giggles to see that Naruto has a fan.

Mitsunari and Hanabi waved goodbye and they left the two teens all by themselves in the living room.

"So, Hinata! What are we going to do today?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Hmm, popcorn and a movie?" Hinata suggested.

"Excellent choice, Hinata! But let's change out of these wet clothes and into our dry ones." Naruto said as he swept Hinata off her feet.

Hinata gasped and laughs as Naruto takes Hinata into her room and helps her change into her bed clothes.


	5. Day 4

**Day 4: Seeking Forgiveness And Acceptance**

It was now Wednesday as the countdown for Naruto's departure continues as Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his own room. But then, something jumped on him and he was still asleep. Naruto then smelled something that was elegant, illuminating with a hint of lavender.

He couldn't help but waking up and wondering what that heavenly scent was. Slowly as he opens his eyes, Naruto then sees a very happy Hinata just sitting on top of him.

He just laughed a little and went to greet Hinata a good morning. "Morning, Hinata!"

Hinata giggled. "Good morning, Naruto!"

Before Naruto could say more, he spotted what appears to be his tadpole nightcap on top of Hinata's head. "Hey, are you wearing my nightcap?"

Hinata looks down and gives him the puppy dog eyes with her cheeks blushing pink. "Aww! You don't like it on me, do you? I was a little chilly and needed something to keep me warm."

Naruto just grinned and got up a bit to face her. "Relax, Hinata, I understand. But you do look cute with it on!"

Hinata giggled more as she hugs Naruto around his neck. "Thanks for the compliment, Naruto."

"You're welcome!" But as he wanted to say more, Naruto then felt something on his right arm. Even though he has a cast on, his luck changed him as his arm was now completely healed. "Well, what do you know? My arm is healed!"

Hinata gasped with delight. "Naruto, that's wonderful!"

"I guess that fox really came to his senses for me. After all what just happened to me, Kurama came through!" Naruto said with sincere.

"You deserve it, Naruto. I always believe you can be the greatest ninja ever." Hinata said honestly.

"Gee, thank you." Naruto then came closer to Hinata and gave her a peck on the cheek. As he looked at her, Hinata never fainted or passed out. But instead, he sees a cute smile and blush on her angelic face. "Hey, you didn't faint."

"Well, I needed to change a few things about myself while living with you. But I did felt a little dizzy, though." she added.

Naruto chuckled. "All right, Hinata. I gotta say: I just might love the new you."

Hinata just smiled back and got off Naruto. "So, Naruto, what do you want to do?"

"For starters: we have to tell Lady Tsunade about what you have inside of you. Since she knows I have the Nine-Tailed Fox, she must know about the Seven-Tailed Fox, also." Hinata nodded to the idea. "And after that, we can stop by the springs and relax for a bit."

"Wow, you've really laid it out, did you, Naruto?" Hinata complied.

"It's kind of a habit." Naruto said as they laughed about it and start getting dressed.

**-Playground-**

At the park, Sakura was just swinging on the swing set like she used to when she was little. It always makes her feel better if she was having a bad day. Unfortunately, Sakura was feeling a bit worse now after remembering what occurred a few days ago. She was depressed after blowing off Naruto in his current state. She never meant to hurt his feelings; she was only disappointed when Sasuke never came back to the Leaf Village. And Naruto tried to get him back, but only having him beaten and bruised with a broken arm. Her eyes started to tear up after remembering that situation.

_'Naruto...I-I'm...so sorry__,__'_ she thought as tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Sakura gasped as she heard a familiar voice. She looks to her left and see Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. "Are you okay? Cause it seems like you were crying about something."

"Oh! I...I just h-had...to do some things at the house. The onions were messing with my eyes." Sakura lied to hide the pain as she quickly wiped her tears away.

"Sorry to hear that." Kiba replied as he was curious to why she was out in the old playground.

"So, how are you after the mission?" Sakura asked as she looks at the puppy.

"I'm a little banged up, but I'll be all right in a few days. And Akamaru should be back in action in a month and shouldn't strain himself for a while." Kiba explained.

"Aww! I hope he feels better soon. He's your comrade for all the times you went on missions." Sakura said as she rubs Akamaru's head, which he really enjoys with her soft hands.

"Heh, he seems to like you." Kiba said with a smile.

Sakura giggled. "He is kinda cute. I don't know why someone would try to hurt him."

"Yeah, well, that Sakon creep really put up a fight between us. I mean, you should've seen him: his body was all twisted, he added another face to the back of his head, and he came at us with full power! We were trying to fight with our own lives to try and stop him. Man, if Kankuro wouldn't have come in time, I and Akamaru would've been goners." Kiba explained as Sakura was shocked to hear that.

"Oh, Kiba! That was awful!" she replied.

"And after all the training we've been put through, we made the win; but lost the mission because of it." Kiba then sat down on another swing set beside her to continue. "I really feel bad for letting Naruto down. He only wanted to bring Sasuke, but I wasn't fast enough to get there to help him out."

Sakura actually felt terrible for Kiba. It looks like that mission changed some people and had terrible results because of it. All that to just retrieve one guy and he soon betrayed everyone that cared about him. Sakura thought that she feels like an idiot for even loving a heartless person who would try to kill Naruto.

"It's not your fault, Kiba. At least you've all tried to get the mission done exactly as planned. But you didn't know it almost cost you everything. It's just that...well...I-I..."

"Feel something different when you ever see Sasuke?" Sakura gasped and knew what Kiba was catching on. "What gave it away?"

"I know you, Sakura: You're one of Sasuke's fangirls long enough for me to not notice. But I know how you feel when it comes to loving someone until it's gone."

In Sakura's thought, she knew that Kiba was right. Maybe it was just some petty love that she thought of when realizing how obsessed she was to him and not focusing on becoming a better ninja.

"I thought I liked him at first, but I never did figure out if I really did love him. I only wanted him to like me and notice me at some time. But it never did!" Sakura then started to have tears in her eyes as she continues, "He puts all of you in danger because of more power, and he almost killed Naruto in the process! I would've thought he would love me, but it was a lie to only enjoy killing his brother one day. Somehow, I-I just feel like...I'm...weak and stupid! And I just...I just..."

She paused as she looks at Kiba and he was soon crushed to see her in that condition. He understood the pain she was in and he let out his arms to see if she wants a friend to comfort her. "Do you need a friend right now, Sakura?"

Sakura knew what he meant and she quickly complies as she hugs him tightly. Kiba cringed a little but stood there to make sure she will feel better.

"It's all right. Just let it out, okay? I'm here for you." Kiba said with care as she kept on sobbing onto his chest. No matter how long it will take, he'll stay there until Sakura feels all better. It was about almost an hour since Sakura was crying her pain away. And after a few minutes, Sakura gained some composure to look at Kiba. Her eyes may be puffy red, but Kiba didn't care as he wanted to know if she was feeling better.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sakura sniffled and started to put on a small smile on her face. "Yeah. Thank you, Kiba."

He just smiles and rubs her back for comfort. Akamaru then came up to Sakura and lick her cheeks that had some dried-up tears.

Sakura laughs softly. "Akamaru! It tickles!"

Kiba chuckled. "He really does like you, Sakura. Say, you want to just hang out for a little bit?"

Sakura looks up to him and said, "It depends, do you have anything important?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nah! I just helped out my sister with a few chores. And maybe for lunch, I'll buy."

Sakura giggled softly. "Okay, Kiba. I'll go."

Kiba and Sakura got up from the swings and Akamaru was welcomed into Sakura's arms. They decided to walk around the village and talk a little more.

**-Streets of Konoha-**

As they left out of the Hokage's office, Naruto and Hinata was out just getting some ice cream as Hinata was given a piggyback ride. They were excited to hear that Tsunade understood the situation and that Hiashi went too far this time and figured out why the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Leaf Village: The love of his life was missing and kidnapped. That was now an S-ranked secret to keep until then and Tsunade makes sure no one lays a finger on Hinata.

"I was thinking, Naruto." Hinata said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How long did you practice your 'Rasengan' technique? It must've taken you months to perfect that move." Hinata said.

"Actually, I've only done it in a week." Naruto answered.

"A week? That's impossible! No wonder you're that strong to master it." Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, well, it was to know much about it. But it was worth it after using it on Kabuto. Say, maybe I can teach it to you one day."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Hinata complied.

"Sure, why not? I always knew you were stronger than anyone in the Hyuuga clan." Naruto commented as Hinata giggled.

"Thank you, Naruto! I won't let you down." she said as Naruto smiled a bit more. But as they were walking, they noticed two people coming their way. As they looked more closely, Naruto and Hinata saw their teammates: Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hey, our friends! Hinata, let's see what's up." Naruto remarked.

"Okay then!" Hinata got off and went to talk to them. "Kiba! Kiba!"

Kiba stopped for a moment and noticed that familiar sound. He started to face forward and see Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey, it's Hinata! And Naruto's with her." Sakura stopped and looked at her teammate and wondered what she had to say to him. Her heart doesn't know if it could take it after what she said to him a few days ago. Sakura soon felt nervous, but Kiba helped her out with that problem.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." His words were calm and gentle as he knew how she feels about talking to Naruto again. Kiba gave her a little push and got her facing Hinata and her comrade.

"Hey, guys! Long time, no see!" said Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba! How are you and Akamaru doing?" Naruto asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing myself. I'm doing great." he replied.

"Same here!" Naruto said as he then looks at Sakura, who was silently looking away. "Sakura, how are you?"

Sakura heard Naruto calling her and spoke, "Hmm? I-I'm doing fine, Naruto. Also, how everything with you, Hinata?"

"It's okay, Sakura. But you know, I only want to hear it from you." Hinata seems to have read her friend like a book as Sakura was surprised to hear it from her. But still, Sakura was curious to why Hinata said it to her. "Sakura, you don't have to be sad about how you feel right now. Naruto really wants to say something to you."

Naruto came up to his friend and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her a little. "Sakura, I know in your heart that you really liked Sasuke. But after what he did to all of us was unforgivable, including the fact that he broke your heart. You have every right to be mad, and I know you didn't mean to blow me off like that. Well... What I'm trying to say is: I forgive you."

Sakura then had a small tear coming down her eye and felt much better after having Naruto forgiving her the way she acted. She puts on a small smile and gave Naruto a hug. It was almost a bone-crushing one, but it was worth it. "Thank you, Naruto."

Hinata just smiled and felt happy that Naruto forgave his friend. And with that, Sakura lets go and looks at Hinata. To her own interest, she actually likes Hinata in a cute dress. It was the first time that she shows her legs more. "So, Naruto, are you and Hinata together?"

This caused both the teens to blush madly. Naruto and Hinata shook their heads and said, "NO! We're just friends!"

"Aww, that's too bad! Because you two seem to be getting along just fine earlier ago with her on your back." Sakura pointed out with a giggle.

Naruto thought they never noticed that and blushed red again. Kiba thought it was amusing and was glad that Sakura was feeling a lot better now. "Say, where are you two heading off to?"

Hinata replied, "Me and Naruto were just taking a little walk around the village some more."

Kiba shrugged, "Well, it seems like you guys like to have your time alone. So, I'll respect that."

"And what about you and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba's treating me out to lunch for today. But I'd rather have just me and him just talking for a while ourselves." Sakura replied.

"Well, we couldn't keep you waiting on that now, can we?" Naruto said as he began to reach for Hinata's hand. "Come on, Hinata, let's give them their time alone."

Hinata giggled. "Okay, Naruto. Glad to see you guys again! Later!" Hinata said as her and Naruto headed to the springs.

Sakura giggled at the cute moment. "They look so cute together, Kiba"

"I'm just glad she found the right guy to be with instead of some snobby rich freak." Kiba added.

"So Kiba, where are you treating me out to," complied Sakura.

"Anywhere you want to go, Sakura! Anything for a nice girl like yourself." Kiba complimented.

Sakura was then blushing and looked away to hide it from him. Kiba leads the way as Sakura follows to say where she wants to go. _'__Is it me or is he actually flirting with me?__'_

**-****Konoha Springs-**

Hinata and Naruto were in the Konoha Springs and relaxing until their hearts content. But sadly, Naruto couldn't enter with her because they were in separate baths. Hinata was sad to hear about it, because she needed a friend to be with her to help with her 'uncomfortable girl figure'. But then, Naruto thought of something that just might work. Right now, Hinata has a chance to be with Naruto, but only in a female disguise. His (or her name) is Naruko for temporary and the two girls are now taking the time by themselves. Naruko has long blonde hair in pigtails and a towel wrapped around her body.

"So, how does it feel to be a girl, Naruto-I mean, 'Naruko'?" Hinata asked kindly.

"Ehh, it's pleasant and fun at the same time. I don't know why you feel embarrassed around others." Naruko stated.

"Well, I'm just uncomfortable with girls and other women that have a better figure than me." Hinata said to hide the fact of how her body is in her own image.

"Really? I don't see any problems to why your body is weird." Naruko complied as her friend seems hurt.

"I-I-I really don't like what I have because... I feel different around every girl I see with the perfect chest and the curved butts all around. I thought to myself that no boy would ever go out with a girl like me and consider me a freak. I had my father telling me that some of the time." Hinata felt like crying and thought that her father maybe right about her. But then, Naruko came closer to her friend to comfort her.

"Hey, don't think like that to yourself! I bet all the guys would be dying to be with you. Some guys are stupid and don't realize what they have until it's gone. Screw all of them and don't let your body be the fault of it." Naruko stated the truth to her, but she still wouldn't believe it. "You mind if I show you my body, Hinata?"

Hinata gasped and turns to see her friend reveal herself. Naruko was now in the nude and covered her chest to show her better. Hinata was confused to why her friend would do that.

"Hinata, I know I'm disguised like this, but this is nothing compared to the other girls out there. I mean, guys would care less about how a girl feels and care more about what they have. In my eyes right now, I see a beautiful girl with an amazing body and have a lot more to gain for than to have what other girls have. Don't let your father, or anyone else, put you down like that. Because in four years from now, this body I have will be the exact same thing that will happen to you."

Hinata smiles warmly after hearing what Naruko said and feel much better. "Wow, that was... awesome for what you've said to me, Naruko. Thank you!"

Naruko just winked. "Anything for a friend." Naruko wraps up in a towel again and noticed the necklace around her neck. "Hinata, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Naruko! Ask me anything." Hinata answered.

Naruko then holds up the crystal necklace that the Hokage gave her. "What do you know about this necklace?"

Hinata was curious to why she'd ever asked that, but it couldn't hurt to answer. "Of course! It was the necklace that Lady Tsunade gave you for winning a bet."

Naruko laughed a bit. "Well, that, but I earned this by bringing her back to the Leaf and have her become Hokage. I seem to have save her from many of her hardships when I even gone against Kabuto one time. I gave it my all, and I was given this necklace as a tokenof friendship." In a shocking twist, Naruko took off the necklace and came a little closer to Hinata. "And that is why... I'm giving this to you, Hinata."

Hinata was blushing and became shocked to believe that she was given something that was from the Hokage. Naruko puts it around her neck and it was now hers to have. "B-B-But, Naruko... You've earned this necklace from Lady Tsunade fair and square. Why give it to me?"

"Because, I will be leaving soon and I know how it much it means to lose a friend. I'm giving you something to remember me by every day until I come back. You're my best friend and I trust you in all my heart." Naruko declared as Hinata then had tears coming out of her eyes as she was given something precious to her and couldn't be happier about it.

Hinata then hugs her friend and smiles warmly while placing her head on her shoulder. "Thank you..." Hinata said under her breath.

Naruko did nothing but hugged back and and didn't mind it one bit. But in a weird way, Hinata loved the way she is hugging her friend in a female form. Hinata then giggled.

"What's so funny, Hinata?" Naruko caught up to what Hinata did.

"I'm hugging you while you're a girl still. It seems kind of weird since I'm not into girls." Hinata answered.

Naruko giggles softly at that remark. "I see what you mean, Hinata, but how about we keep it as our own 'yuri secret'. Deal?"

Hinata suddenly kissed her cheek and answered, "Deal."

Naruto went back to his normal state and Hinata followed suite as they headed back home while holding hands. Pretty soon, Hinata will have all the luck she needs after Naruto gave her a special necklace for what she have earned from what she's been through. Caring less about his departure, he was very happy to spend it with Hinata.


	6. Day 5

**Day Five: The Kiss of Our Dreams**

"Just concentrate on the chakra, Hinata."

"Okay, Naruto, I'll try."

It was Thursday in the afternoon as Naruto was helping Hinata channeling her chakra up to her palm as she was trying to create her own Rasengan. Naruto's arm has completely been healed as he was 100% better to his old self. It was cloudy outside as it was almost a good day to get a little shade while training. Hinata was starting to see a bit of purple chakra forming up into her palm. But as she was gaining so much potential, her body soon gave out and the chakra disbursed into thin air. Naruto then worry that he must've used up too much of her chakra energy.

Naruto catches her as she was beginning to faint. "Hinata! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Hinata was opening her eyes as she still felt happy that she tried. It was her fourth attempt to get the jutsu right, but she knew she was getting there. "It's alright, Naruto. I'm just exhausted, that's all. But I was so close into perfecting it."

Naruto smiles happily as he was looking up at the sky. It appears to be forming dark clouds and may have a chance of rain. "Well, it looks like training is over. We better head home before it rains."

Hinata nodded as she was being lift up in a bridal form. She didn't mind him carrying her a few times as Naruto leaps up and quickly rushes her home.

But as thet were halfway home, Naruto felt a little drizzle on his head and starts to look up. Naruto's eyes were huge as a wall of heavy rain was coming in hot. "Ahh! Hold on, Hinata!"

Hinata quickly replied as she holds on to Naruto's neck as his added a little chakra boost to give him more speed. And with that much speed, Naruto made one huge leap and landed him and Hinata on top of the rooftop of his home.

**-Naruto's Apartment-**

Soaked to the bone, Naruto and Hinata were inside the apartment and were wet right though their clothes. Soon after, they were laughing with joy. Even though they were soaking wet, they really love having a good time.

"Naruto, you were amazing back there! I never knew how fast you might be to get us out of the rain." Hinata exclaims.

Naruto chuckles with a blush. "Well, I didn't want you to get a cold outside. I want you ready for tomorrow's festival."

"Aww! You're so sweet!" Hinata said as she gave him a big hug.

Naruto's heart almost couldn't take it as his face was lighting up like a tomato. As she let go, Hinata went to her room to change out of her dress. But still, Naruto was happy inside that Hinata has improve over a few days. But before he would go and get out of his clothes, he heard Hinata's voice.

"Naruto, can you come inside my room? I need you for something in here." Naruto was curious to what she wanted, so he head to her room to see what was up. But as Naruto opens the door, his face was lighting again to see his friend in her bra and panties.

"Ahh! Please tell me you're not Hinata's lovesick clone." Naruto was hoping this was not one of Hinata's jokes.

Hinata just giggled and knew how Naruto was feeling right now. "Naruto, it's me. I'm the real Hinata, and I want to help you with your problem."

"P-P-Problem?! Like, what do you mean?" Naruto stuttered.

"You help me got over my shyness around you; I'll help you get over your shyness with girls in their underwear." Hinata then swirled in circles as she wants Naruto to get a good look at his roommate.

Naruto's life was coming to the next stop in Pervert City as his cheeks were burning so much right now as Hinata got him where she wanted him to be.

"Naruto, since we are going to know about each other, how about we share some secrets?" Hinata suggested as Naruto couldn't tell what to say or do. Hinata sighed. "I'm guessing that's a 'yes'."

-15 Minutes Later-

"I was almost close to kissing Sakura, but my stomach was close to blowing up." Naruto said with embarrassment. Naruto was into some dried bed clothes as the two were sharing some secrets moments in the past.

Hinata, on the other hand, was laughing her heart out. "Oh, my God! I can't believe that happened to you!"

"Hey, try being Sasuke for a change when you had to take a crap for two hours!" Naruto said as Hinata couldn't control her laughter.

"Okay, okay! I'm done now, Naruto." Hinata calmly replied to regain her breath.

"All right, Hinata, you're turn!" Naruto complied as Hinata was thinking hard. And with a few seconds, she remembered something.

"Well, you may like this, but here it goes: One time, Kiba accidentally took one of my combs and shampoo bottles to wash Akamaru up and gave it back empty and full of hair. So, I had a little revenge and served up some lunch the next day. I made rice cakes for my team and gave it to them with some special ingredients inside. But in one of them, I mixed up some laxatives and hot sauce into one and it was something I gave to Kiba. Four hours later, we decided to cancel training because Kiba was constantly using the bathroom every five minutes."

Naruto blinked a few times and couldn't hold it any longer. He laughed uncontrollably as he didn't believe what he just heard. "H-H-Hinata! You w-w-were the one w-w-who d-d-did that to him?!"

Hinata nods and replied, "Yeah. It was something that maybe you would have come up with."

"Are you kidding?! I have _never_ come up with that idea! Hinata, I'd say you have a bright future for pranking!" Naruto said as Hinata was blushing red.

"Why, thank you, Naruto! I did learn from the best." Hinata replied.

"Please, Hinata , you're being too modest. You're even making me blush!" Both Naruto and Hinata were having some good laughs. But inside them, they weren't the only ones laughing...

**-Mindscape-**

_**"I believe they are having fun! Wouldn't you agree, Kurama," said Izumi as her container was very happy.**_

_**"Well, I couldn't say much, but my kit sure knows how to treat a girl right." Kurama replied with a smile. "I missed you, you know."**_

_**Izumi came up to him and rubs her head under his neck. "I know you do, Foxy. I missed you, too!"**_

_**"Heh, it's a shame that these kits are not enjoying a romantic time like us." Kurama stated.**_

_**"Well, they're just kids. It will take some time for them to realize their true feelings for each other," the lavender fox added.**_

_**"Hmm, how about we speed it up a bit for them?" Kurama soon spoke in a mischievous tone.**_

_**Izumi caught this and was smiling a bit. "Kurama, what are you thinking about?"**_

_**"You'll see..."**_

**-Mindscape Ends-**

After a couple of minutes, Hinata finds her nightshirt and put it on herself. Naruto then came back with his nightcap and places it on Hinata's head. After a while, Naruto and Hinata both had their stomachs growling and plan on soothing them with some dinner. Naruto made him and Hinata some ramen with special ingredients as Hinata patiently waits for her friend's cooking. The ramen was done and they soon enjoyed their dinner in peace. The rain was pouring down again and knew that in this weather condition, the Konoha Festival will be canceled. They didn't care as long as they were inside and together.

"You mind if I wash the dishes, Naruto," Hinata asked kindly.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," he insisted she don't do them.

Hinata shook her head. "It's okay, Naruto. I don't mind helping out!"

Naruto couldn't react to her cute smile as he just let her be and let her do her job. He notices his living room was a mess, so he pitched in to clean up. It has been about 15 minutes since they were cleaning up as Naruto was coming to check on Hinata. "Hey, how's it going in here?"

"I'm right now done, Naruto! Just make sure you watch your step." Hinata warns her friend that the floors were slippery.

"What was that, Hinata-AAAAHHH!" It was too late as Naruto came across a puddle of water and slips straight forward and right to Hinata.

Hinata screamed as they collide against each other as they fell down to the floor. Both were groaning in pain as they were trying to get up.

"Sorry, Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto said as he was rubbing his head.

Hinata replied, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

But as they were trying to regain some consciousness, both the teens were realizing that they were really close to each other. Naruto and Hinata were blushing bright red as their faces were inches away from kissing. But when they look real close at each other, they were observing every feature out and were noticing not a single blemish. Naruto was looking straight into her lavender eyes as they look like tiny moons, while Hinata was lost inside his cerulean-colored eyes and felt like she was floating in the ocean.

But more importantly, Naruto was feeling her body pressed against his and felt a part of Hinata's firm body. But that makes up with Hinata feeling some muscles touching her in positive way. They were in the position for one minute as they decided to get up and still look themselves in the eyes. Both of them were nervous to say anything, so Naruto spoke first.

"So...uh...you quite done now?" Hinata just meekly nods. "Okay."

"Want to go listen to the radio?" Hinata suggested while still blushing.

Naruto nods as they were in the living room as Naruto was turning on to some stations. Hinata was sitting on the couch and Naruto was having a hard time getting reception. But then, he got something that Hinata had seems to remember all of a sudden.

"Wait, Naruto, leave it there!" Naruto got her attention and stops at the station. It was one of Hinata's favorites.

[Red-Pieces]

"Hinata, you love this song?" Naruto inquired.

Hinata nods happily. "I used to practice my water techniques with this. I fell in love with it ever since."

Naruto steps away from the radio and came up to Hinata. What soon shocked her is that he lends out a hand to her. "Well then, how about we see a preview of your technique?"

Hinata then giggles silently. "Are you...asking me to dance?" Naruto grinned heartedly as he offered to see how she dances with someone. He did see her little show a few days ago; it wouldn't hurt to try it again. Hinata didn't want to disappoint him, so she got up and accepted his offer. After the piano was finished, the song begins to play a new verse. Naruto places his hands on her waist as Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto and Hinata were enjoying themselves and danced along to the next part of the song.

_I'm here again  
>A thousand miles away from you<br>A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
>I tried so hard<br>Thought I could do this on my own  
>I've lost so much along the way<em>

_Then I see your face  
>I know I'm finally yours<br>I find everything I thought I lost before  
>You call my name<br>I come to you in pieces  
>So you can make me whole<em>

_I've come undone  
>But you make sense of who I am<br>Like puzzle pieces in your hand,_

_Then I see your face  
>I know I'm finally yours<br>I find everything I thought I lost before  
>You call my name<br>I come to you in pieces  
>So you can make me whole!<em>

"My goodness, Naruto! How do you know how to dance like this," Hinata asked with curiosity.

"I've had my practices with my Naruko clone. She's actually a lot like you." Naruto answers as he then twirls her around and gracefully picks her up. Hinata squeals softly as her heart was beating like crazy. Naruto and Hinata were just waltzing around with mixed emotions as the song was almost coming to an end.

_I tried so hard! So hard!  
>I tried so hard!<em>

_Then I see your face  
>I know I'm finally yours<br>I find everything I thought I lost before  
>You call my name<br>I come to you in pieces  
>So you can make me whole<br>So you can make me whole_

[End song]

And as the song ends, Naruto and Hinata were looking at each other like time was standing still. Both their hearts were beating as Hinata had her cheeks turning bright pink. Naruto really loved her moon-shaped eyes and couldn't tell what to say to her.

But at that moment, Naruto then starts to speak. "Hinata, you are the most amazing girl I've ever get to be with. Ever since you moved in with me, my life has been amazing! Everytime I wake up, I was always hoping to see you with me all the time. And at some time, I get to see the fun side of you and never heard you stutter or faint. The way I see it: I know I'm lucky to have you as my best friends. Hinata, I will always be with you for as long as I live. I know I'll be leaving soon, but at least I get to spend my time with you before I go."

Hinata's eyes were watering up with tears as she smiled warmly at her friend. She never knew how special she was to him, but Hinata was feeling something much more inside. "Oh, Naruto! I feel the same way about you, too! I was so happy that you let me in your home and been a good guest to me. My father hurts me inside and said mean things to me with the elders. But when I'm with you, I feel safe and felt better every day. Naruto, you are the sweetest boy I've ever met. And I...I..."

Hinata soon paused to see if she can get the right words coming out of her. But then, Naruto comforts her as he gently pulls her by the chin as he lets her take a good look at his warm smile. "Take your time, Hinata. Just tell me."

Hinata could tell he was hoping she would say something that would change her life and his. It was her chance to say how she feels. "Naruto...I...I...I love you. I loved you ever since we were little and at the academy."

Naruto's cheeks were red as he could believe that someone loves him. He was glad it was Hinata as he then said, "Thanks, Hinata. I love you, too. I also loved you when you were the one who helped me in any other way. WIthout you, I'm nothing. Hinata, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Hinata was showing tears of joy from her confession and have Naruto loving her back. Her heart starts pumping like mad as she was happy to be part of Naruto's life. "Yes, Naruto! I would love to be your girlfriend!"

And with that, Naruto went down to Hinata's face and plants his lips to Hinata's for their first kiss. It was both innocent and passionate as Hinata was letting out a soft moan as Naruto was pressing his lips more and moving his tongue around hers. But the kiss lasted for only a minute as they pulled away to catch their breaths. Still looking in front of them, Naruto and Hinata were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. The moment lasted for a while until Hinata lets out a cute yawn.

"Are you tired, Hinata?" The girl nods as Naruto chuckles. "Alright, I'll take you to your room." Naruto took her by the hand and leads her back into her room. Hinata was getting on her bed and sees Naruto waving goodnight to her. But before he would leave, he heard something.

"Naruto?" Hinata said in a soft tone as Naruto turns to see her.

"Yes, Hinata," he replied.

"Do you think you can sleep with me on my bed tonight? I'm afraid of lightning and I just need someone to hold." Her cheeks were bright red and became curious to how Naruto would answer.

"Uh, are you sure, Hinata," asked Naruto.

Hinata simply nodded. "I trust you, Naruto. I know you won't hurt me."

Naruto was smiling happily to know how much she actually cares for him. Naruto came back into the room and climbs up the bed to meet up with Hinata. They both lay down on the bed and took one more look at each other.

"Goodnight, Hinata," said Naruto.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Hinata replied with a smile.

They had a quick kiss on the lips and soon fell into a deep slumber. The rain seems to have stopped as the moon was shining over them with a glistening light. Hopefully, their few days together will soon be something to remember them by.

_Only a few days left until Naruto leaves for training and the next day is the Konoha Festival. What do you think will happen next? Just be patient and all questions will be answered! Please comment and tell me how you like it. Later!_


	7. Day 6

**Day Six: The Konoha Festival Date**

"Hinata...Hinata, wake up!"

It was Friday as Hinata was peacefully enjoying her sleep until she heard a strange voice. Then she was being tugged a little as she begins to wake up. But as she woke up, Hinata was staring face-to-face at a girl who looks exactly like Naruto. The girl has long blonde pigtails, cerulean blue eyes, and whiskered marks on her cheeks. Her outfit was an orange kunoichi shirt with black shorts and blue sandals.

Hinata yawned and stretch her body as she said, "Naruto? Why are you in your female form?"

The girl simply laughed as she replied, "Actually, I'm not Naruto! I'm really one of his clones that Master Kurama summoned."

Hinata's eyes were wide as she heard what the girl said. "What? Kurama summoned you here? But how did he bring you here in the apartment?"

The girl laughs again as she sat by her on the edge of the bed. "You see, Master Kurama wanted me for something important in you and Naruto's life as someone would help you. Like a guardian angel, per se. Kurama felt real terrible for Naruto when he lost his family because of him, so he decides to return the favor by giving him a family member to talk to."

"So, you're saying...you are now Naruto's sister?" Hinata said as she was catching on to the point.

The girl happily nodded. "You can call me Naruko Uzumaki. And it's very nice to meet my brother's girlfriend. Naruto has told me so much about you!"

"He did?" Hinata starts to blush red after hearing Naruko saying her brother's 'girlfriend'.

"Oh, yeah! In fact, he freaked out a little that Master Kurama made me real and almost cursed him out. But I ease the tension as I calmly explained to him about me. Naruto understood and gave me a smile after knowing he now has a twin sister." Naruko explains.

"Where is Naruto now?" Hinata said as she got out the bed.

"Right now, he's making something special for you. I think it's kinda romantic!" The blonde girl giggles as Hinata blushed again. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hinata, are you awake?" It was the sound of Naruto's voice as he sounds much happy.

"Yes, Naruto. You can come in!" Hinata answered with a gesture as Naruto opens the door.

But as he came in, Hinata was surprised to see him pulling in a catering cart that had about four dish trays with four sticky notes that spelled out 'I', 'Love', 'You', and 'Hinata.'. Hinata's cheeks were blushing into an apple color as Naruto came up to her. "Morning, Hinata!"

"Morning, Naruto." Hinata replied as she was still curious to what Naruto made for her. "Um, did you do all this for me?"

Naruto nods. "Of course, Hinata, I made all of this for you only. Listen, I know I have until tomorrow to leave, but I want to make today real special for us now that we're a couple now."

"AWWWW! You are such a romantic, brother! Treating Hinata like a princess, how precious!" Naruko said with an ecstatic tone.

"Naruto, I-I don't know what to say. Thank you," cried Hinata as she launches herself onto Naruto to give him a hug. Naruto catches her and hugs her back. As they look at each other, they see their eyes sparkling like stars as they were thinking of recapping last night's event.

Naruto lets go of the hug and said, "So, Hinata, are you ready for what you have underneath the trays?"

"Sure, Naruto! What exactly did you make for breakfast?" Hinata eagerly asked.

"Well, let's start with the 'I' tray!" Naruto replied as underneath was a breakfast platter with pancakes, orange slices, three bacon strips, and some fresh juice with a rose inside a small vase.

Hinata gasped in delight as she couldn't believe Naruto made all of this. "Naruto, how?"

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Well, I woke up early to make some food for us, but I thought of something bigger for you. I had cereal, but I gave you the 'Uzumaki Special' breakfast platter."

Hinata was blushing like crazy as Naruko was giggling softly. "You have anything for the 'Love' tray, Naruto?" Naruko asked.

"Actually, I'm happy you asked. While I was setting up breakfast, I had my shadow clone go out to a nearby valley to get these." As Naruto opens the next tray, it had revealed two bouquet of flowers. One has about a dozen red roses and the second one has lavender orchids and yellow tulips.

Hinata was on the verge of fainting like the old times as she was surrounded with flowers of her favorite kind. She came down on them to sniff each one and they smelled so heavenly. The Hyuuga was still wondering what else Naruto will reveal in the next two trays.

"Now before I reveal the 'You' tray, I need to ask you something, Hinata." Naruto said with a caring smile. "Do you remember the first time we've met?"

Hinata was shocked to hear what he said. She thought about the day that they first met at the academy when they were six-years-old. "Of course, Naruto! It was the first day I started to become a ninja. But that's when I met you and sat next to you. I was shy to meet new people, but you were the first one to ever speak to me. And after we've met, you saved me from those bullies who were hurting me."

Naruto smiles warmly as he came close to her and getting behind the 'You' tray. He touched her firm hands together and looks directly at her lavender eyes. "Hinata, I got something that will truly show you that will definitely rock your world. Now, close your eyes."

Hinata didn't know why, but she didn't want to disappoint him as her eyes were closed. Naruto puts her palms together and turns to get something from the tray. As he did, Naruto placed it on her hands as he then said, "Now, open your eyes and look at your palms."

The Hyuuga girl then looks down and was having tears coming down her eyes as she sees a golden locket in the shape of a heart. But when it was opened, Hinata sees a picture of Naruto and Hinata in their childhood years holding hands with him smiling and Hinata blushing. It was also showing the background of Ichiraku's to where they became the best of friends. But then, Hinata saw some writing on the left side of the locket. It reads:

_Through the times I gave up hope  
>And the days I had to pay<br>You came into my life  
>To help me in every way<br>With you by my side  
>I will never give up the fight<br>I thank Kami for an angel  
>To lead me into the light<em>

Naruto was noticing the tears in her eyes and then spots a soft smile across her face. Hinata looks up into his eyes and sobbed a little. "Oh, N-N-Naruto! I can't believe you've kept this picture, and this is the most kind-hearted poem you've ever written to me!"

"I kept it every day to remind me how much you've helped me, Hinata. And...today marks our seven years as best friends. But now, it's our new anniversary as a couple. I've had some free time to have someone make that locket for me so you can have it." Naruto was then smiling happily as he hugged Hinata for comfort.

Hinata soon cried on his chest that she was so touched how Naruto became something bigger in her life. The blunette was letting all her emotions out as she never felt loved in ages after her mother died. But still, Naruto gave her that chance as she puts on a huge smile.

Naruko had a little tear in her eye as she was watching this touching moment between Hinata and Naruto. _'I'm proud of you, Naruto...'_

After a few minutes of crying, Hinata looks up at Naruto and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto."

"You're welcome, Hinata. And since the Konoha Festival is still up to go, I got you a little something under the 'Hinata' tray!" Naruto said in a cheering tone.

"Like what, Naruto?" Hinata asked as she wiped the tears away and put on the locket around her neck.

Naruto opens up the last tray as he pulls out a authentic-style lavender chinese dress with white orchid pattern designs, no sleeves, curve length with lines tinted orange, and hems for showing the legs.

"Wow! It's beautiful, Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed.

"It's only beautiful when you wear it. Right now, the event won't start until the next nine hours. So that will give us time to get ready." Naruto then turns to Naruko. "Hey, Naruko!"

"Yeah," asked his sister.

"You mind getting Hinata ready for tonight? She deserves it." Naruto suggested.

"I don't mind. Sure!" Naruko then grabs her brother's hand and got him to exit out of her friend's room. "Now go on and get freshen up. We'll meet you at the park at 7:00, OK?"

"Um, okay." Naruto replied with a confused look. But before he would go, he saw Hianta coming up to him. Without a thought, Hinata gave him a peck on the lips.

"See you at 7:00, Naruto." Hinata said as she closed the door on his face.

After that little action, Naruto was blushing red as he smiled warmly. Who knew he had the moves with the girls? Naruto then head out to get ready for his date.

I can't believe you dragged me into this!

Oh, come on! I said it will be fun!

In the streets of Konoha, the people were setting up banners and stands for the festival tonight as everyone start getting some finishing touches. Right now, Tech is helping out with the equipment for their first gig ever in the Leaf Village. Anko was making sure that nothing breaks down and soaked after what happened last night. The rain was coming down hard and almost had the event canceled, but Tech used his water jutsu to extract every area of rain moist off of everything.

"So, you think this will be fine right here?" Tech asked Anko while he sets the speakers up.

"Yeah, that's good!" She replied as Tech carefully steps down from the ladder. "I think we are done here! So, what's next?"

"How about taking a break?" They suddenly turn around to see Tsunade in front of them. "Well, looks like everything's here in order, except that you don't have two people to be in your band."

"It's actually taken care of. We had some friends from the Cloud Village coming over to help out with the band," Anko stated.

"They said that they will come here in today at 2:00 for rehearsal. They're good, Tsunade, and we've heard them play." Tech said.

Tsunade laughed a little. "Hope they blow the roof off from this village. We really need the popularity in Konoha once in a while."

"We'll make sure that will happen, Lady Tsunade." Anko replied as she hugged her boyfriend around the neck.

While Tsunade was enjoying an adorable scene in front of her, she then remembered something. "Anko, Tech. You mind if I speak with you two in private?"

"Why, sure, Lady Tsunade. Is it important?" Tech asked as he was given a nod from her.

"Indeed. It's about Naruto and Hinata." The Hokage replied.

This news got both teens their attention. Tech and Anko nods as they lead the Hokage somewhere for private.

They were backstage as Tsunade explains the situation to the teens. Shockingly, Tech and Anko were in shock to believe that the Leaf Village had another tailed beast before the recent attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox. They were even more horrified that the Seven-Tailed Fox was sealed inside Hinata Hyuuga by the elders once she was four-years-old. And after dealing with it all, Hiashi and the clan elders abused her with much harder training and cruel punishments with a massive medical record to prove it.

Anko felt like crying and Tech was enraged at the sadistic treatment Hinata's own father delivered to her. There were some hints to why she was coming to the academy with bruises and scared to even speak to anyone. But Tsunade informs them more as they heard that Hiashi is arrested and sent away after an attempted murder on Hanabi Hyuuga. Tech and Anko were sighing in relief that she will be living with Reiko for the time being.

"So I'm guessing that Hinata was assigned to go with Naruto?" Tech asked.

Tsunade laughs softly. "Actually, Naruto asked _her_ to stay with him before he leaves with Jiraiya soon."

"What? That's so sweet!" Anko squealed. "No wonder he was helping her shop a few days ago."

"Heh, it looks like we have a gentleman in the Leaf. And that gentleman is Naruto." Tech chuckled lightly.

"But still, it's a shame that Naruto will leave tomorrow. Otherwise, Hinata will wait those long two years for his return." Anko sighed.

"But that is why I need you two for that reason." This got the teens' attention after what the Hokage said. "Have you seen that perverted sage named Jiraiya anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's over there and tied up on that building after he was caught looking inside the springs again. Girls were beating him down and put him there for a punishment. Why?" Tech asked with curiosity.

"There's going to be a slight change into Naruto's departure tomorrow." Tsunade stated with a smirk.

**-The Park-**

Tonight's the night: the Konoha Festival has begun as many of the villagers and top-ranked ninjas were having the time of their lives. There were people going around and exploring the stands that has games and food markets with delight.

In Konoha Park, Naruto was waiting patiently for both his new sister and his girlfriend so they can go to the festival. He wasn't wearing his regular ninja clothes for the occasion. Instead, he was wearing an orange samurai shirt that shows his chest, baggy black pants, and black sandals. And with an added touch, Naruto's hair was combed down and had his headband tied around his neck like Hinata.

He was still waiting for about five minutes when he spots two girls his age passing him by. The girls started giggling and waved at him.

"Hey, Naruto!" The girls said in flirting tone.

Naruto waves back and still waits. He didn't care for any girl besides his Hinata and only her. He couldn't wait to see how she looks right now. He was blushing like crazy and said to himself, "Just one more day and I'm leaving. Man, I wish I could stay a little bit longer..."

"Yoo-hoo! Naruto! Over here!" Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice from the left as he sees two figures coming up to him. As they came closer, Naruto starts to see both Naruko and Hinata. But as they came closer, Naruto sees his sister wearing a white kimono with big long sleeves and kunoichi shoes with black socks.

But when he looks at Hinata, his heart just skips too many beats. The outfit he got for her has fit her perfectly with perfect curves and showing her soothing legs. Her hair was straightened out with bangs on the left side of her face and has a white orchid hair clip near her bangs. She had on some eyeshadow and lip gloss for the occassion and was given a pair of earrings with a touch. Even her nails were colored into a shade of lavender and she was wearing white shoes to match the dress. And for the last piece, the locket around her neck that Naruto gave her.

_'Oh...my...goodness...'_ Naruto's cheeks were bright red as he approach the girls in a steady pace. Plus, he didn't even notice how Hinata's hair was getting a little longer.

"Naruto, you made it! So, how do you like us now?" Naruko said with glee.

"Naruko, you look nice. But, Hinata...Wow! You look...a-a-amazing!" Naruto stuttered.

Hinata blushed red and smiles warmly. "Thank you, Naruto. You look great, too."

Naruko giggled. "It wasn't easy, but the girl had everything going. I didn't know what to do because she was already beautiful. But she insisted and I helped out a bit."

"I can see that now. I'm happy you came, Hinata." Naruto spoke in a soft tone.

"Me too! I was thinking this might be our first date." Hinata stated sincerly.

"You know," Naruto said as he holds Hinata's hands as he continues, "we can still call it that."

Hinata blushed again and replied, "I would love that very much, Naruto."

"In that case, I guess I'll be going then." Naruko interrupted as she begins to walk off.

"Wait! Where are you going? I thought you want to hang with us!" Naruto shouted.

"And me ruining your date? I'll pass; you guys just have a great time! I'll meet you guys at the apartment later on. Bye!" And with that, Naruko left the two alone as they looked at each other.

"So Hinata, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I always want to have those fresh cinnamon rolls I've heard about." Hinata suggested.

Naruto chuckled. "Well then, let me lead the way!" He enclosed his hand to Hinata's and walks her down to where the festival is.

**-Streets Of Konoha-**

Naruto and Hinata were walking around the streets in search of the stand where they serve a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls. As they were watching, the couple was getting some glares from a few villagers. It wasn't no hateful stares; it was the ones that were happy that Naruto and Hinata were holding hands together. They thought it was adorable to watch as Hinata was blushing up a storm.

"N-Naruto, t-t-they are watching us w-weird." Hinata spoke in a soft tone.

Naruto notice this and grinned. "I think they're just seeing how we're together."

"Oh. O-Okay." Hinata stuttered as they kept on walking. Suddenly, Hinata smelled something near and it was a heavenly scent. She recognized it anywhere and said, "Found them!"

Naruto then spots the stand himself as Hinata drags him over there by force.

Later on, Hinata was enjoying her cinnamon roll as Naruto was surprised that she would get so worked up about them.

"Wow, you must love them, huh?" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his head.

Hinata soon gulps down a piece and nods. "I never have had these since I was young. These are the best! I wondered why you didn't try one."

"Eh, I'm not one with a sweet tooth for sweets." Naruto replied.

"Well, try a bite of mine!" Hinata stops and offer him a piece of her cinnamon roll. Naruto would decline, but he then got a cute look from her. "Please, Naruto? For me?"

Naruto couldn't say 'no' to that face, so he bends down and took a piece. But as he tastes it, he soon smiled in delight. "Wow, this _is_ good!"

Hinata giggled. "I told you!"

"Hinata!" The couple then heard a familiar voice from behind and sees Hanabi and Konohamaru coming up to them.

"Oh! Little sister, how are you?" Hinata replied as Hanabi gave her a hug.

"I'm doing OK, Hinata! But look at you! I mean, you look very beautiful right now." Hanabi stated.

"Thanks, but you look so much cuter in your green kimono." Hinata replied.

"Well, Mr. Oda bought it for me after he met up with Ms. Shizune." The Hyuuga girl said.

"Wait a minute! Where is he?" Hinata questioned.

Konohamaru quickly replied, "He's over there by that ball-toss stand with Ms. Shizune."

Naruto and Hinata took a quick look and see Mitsunari and Shizune having a little fun. Well, more like Shizune as she was cheering because Mitsunari won her a prize. It was a stuffed panda as she thanked him with a hug.

Naruto chuckled. "That seems like fun! Want to go check it out?"

"I don't see why not! Sure!" Hinata said as Naruto walks her there.

Shizune soon released the hug and noticed a couple of familiar footsteps walking along. "Oh, hey! Naruto, I'm glad you're better! And I see you're with Hinata."

"Yep! Me and her are on a date!" Naruto said as he pulls Hinata by the waist.

"Awww, how adorable! Since when did this happen?" Shizune asked with curiosity.

"I-It h-happened yesterday," Hinata replied with a blush.

"How sweet! Say, you guys came here to try out the stand here?" Shizune asked.

"Might as well, right, Hinata?" Naruto suggested. Hinata just took a bite of her cinnamon roll and nodded. "It looks like we're in!"

Naruto went up to the stand as the owner said, "So, you got what it takes to knock down these bottles, kid?"

Naruto cracked his knuckles and replied, "You know it, sir! Just set 'em up and watch the master!"

The owner then set the three balls up and Naruto decides to grab one and aims right at his target. As he got aim, Naruto throws the ball and suddenly missed. He thought it was a warm up as he went up for a second try. But as he missed again, Naruto was a little upset as Hinata was just giggling in a cute tone. And with the last ball left, Naruto then concentrate with full force as he was about to throw the ball. But then...

"ACHOO!" Konohamaru sneezed as Naruto lost his train of thought and threw the ball with a soft throw.

"Ooooh! Sorry, kid, you lose!" The owner said as Naruto slumped on the ground in defeat.

"Konohamaru! You embarrassed him in front of my sister!" Hanabi shouted as she playfully slap him on the arm.

"Heh heh, sorry..." The boy said with an embarrassing blush.

"Anyone else want to give it a try?" The owner asked as he was tossing the ball up in the air.

Hinata then looks around and noticed there's no one volunteering. Without a thought, she spoke up while enjoying a cinnamon roll. "Um, I'll do it!"

As the owner gave Hinata the ball, she made an unbeatable throw that toppled down three rows of bottles with an unstoppable richochet hit. Everyone was shocked to believe how Hinata took out the bottles without missing any targets. The owner was in quite a shock that he had no choice but to give Hinata a prize. It was a stuffed kitten and she was very happy to have it.

"Naruto, I won a prize!" Hinata said with a smile.

He quickly got out of his slump and looks up to see her prize. It was cute as Naruto grinned. "Well, at least you got the right stuff."

Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Learned it from you, Naruto! You wanna go see the rest of the stands?"

"Of course! We're still on our date, right?" Naruto asked kindly.

Hinata nods as she looks at her sister. "Hanabi, we have to go, okay? Here, you csn have my prize."

"Wow! Thank you, big sis!" Hanabi replied as she gave Hianta a hug one more time. "Have fun on your date!"

"I will, Hanabi," said Hinata as her and Naruto went on their way to have more fun. As Hanabi and Konohamaru waved, Shizune and Mitsunari were looking at how Hinata has changed.

"After all they've been through, those two are finally together now. Don't you think it's sweet, Mitsunari?" Shizune asked.

The silent Shinobi signed, "I think Naruto has really made Hinata into something else. I didn't know he had it in him."

"Yeah, but I'm glad he's the one for her." The medical ninja said as she looks at her friend with care.

Naruto and Hinata were having a great time at the Konoha Festival as they were sampling some great food, winning a few games, and meeting up with their friends. For the first time in their lives, Naruto and Hinata were really lucky to enjoy their date. Right now, Naruto was waiting for Hinata to get something for them. As she came back, Hinata returns with two sodas in her hands.

"Thirsty?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto replied as he took the soda and they both sat on the bench. As they were sitting down, Naruto was thinking about how tomorrow will be the day he will leave the Leaf Village. Even though Naruto was glad he will learn some new moves along the way, but he won't get the chance to see Hinata for the next two years. He was sad inside as he didn't feel like leaving her alone and they were just starting to go out.

"You OK, Naruto?" He soon got out of his trance and heard Hinata's voice. But as he saw her, Hinata's face was crestfallen with a hint of sadness.

"O-Oh, I'm fine! "Everything's perfect, Hinata!" Naruto quickly replied as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Is it about...tomorrow you're worried about?" Hinata said as she looks down.

Naruto was startled by that reaction as if Hinata read him like a book. Truth be told, Hinata was sad that he had to leave her for his training. Naruto felt bad and honestly nods. "Yeah..."

"Naruto?" Hinata asked as she looks at him.

"Yes, Hinata?" Naruto replied.

"I just want you to know that...I'm very happy I get to spend the last couple of days with you. It really means a lot." The Hyuuga said with a blush.

"Hey, thanks. I felt the same way after you moved in with me. You're a great person to hang with." Naruto replied with the same blush as Hinata's.

They stood in silence and not knowing what to say next without hurting each other more.

"Naruto...I don't mind you going." Hinata said in a serious tone.

This struck the blonde ninja down as he couldn't believe what Hinata said. "W-What, Hinata?" He suddenly felt his hand being touched by hers as she continues.

"Naruto...I want you to go train your best to become the future Hokage one day. Look, I know we may be separated when tomorrow comes. But I really want to make sure we don't shed a single tear on our last night together. Just know that I always love you and I will always be there for you. And don't you worry about me, Naruto, because I plan to be a stronger ninja like you so I can protect the people I love. And when I see you return after two years, I will show you how much I've done."

Hinata has spoken in a declaration of love and promises as Naruto was speechless to say anything. He was then smiling in a heart-felt way as he was grateful to have a girl like Hinata around. "Gee, thanks! You know what I think about you, Hinata?"

"What?" Hinata complied to that question.

"That you're a smart, energetic, carefree, shy, brave, loving, caring, beautiul girlfriend. And that is what I love about you." Naruto stated to describe his girlfriend.

Hinata giggled as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Naruto was startled, but he caved in as he kissed back with passion. It was a short kiss, but it meant a lot to them as their faces were red all over.

"You know, Hinata, you taste like cinnamon rolls." Naruto stated.

Hinata giggled as she replied, "Says the one who tastes like miso pork ramen." And with that, they kissed again.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You are such a romantic!"

They soon turned around to see both Sakura and Kiba with smiles on their faces after witnessing a touching moment. Sakura was wearing a pink kimono with blossom leaf patterns on the side as Kiba was wearing a similar kimono that was red with dog prints. And speaking of red, Naruto and Hinata looked away from each other after that humiliating moment.

Sakura giggled with joy. "It's too late, you two! We saw the whole thing and it made me regret not having a camera with me!"

"Uh..uh...You won't tell anybody about this, will you?" Naruto said as he was still blushing.

"To tell you the truth, I think that's already been established. You guys are now the talk of the town as the cute couple of the Konoha Leaf Village." Kiba declared as Hinata and her boyfriend blushed like roses. Akamaru barked happily at the statement.

"Wow...I guess the secret is out, Hinata." Naruto inquired.

"I guess so." Hinata giggled softly as their blushes lessened. "So Kiba, I see you're hanging out with Sakura."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't want her to be alone on this festive day, so I asked her if she wants to go with me to the festival with me." Kiba answered as Akamaru barked.

"So, it's like a date?" Naruto complied with a sly smile.

Sakura smiled back with a blush. "No, it's just a friendly date with him to have a little fun. I did it to get my mind off of things."

"Well, OK!" Naruto replied. "So, what brings you here?"

"We were wondering if you guys would come see the concert? It's about to start in five minutes if we don't get there!" Sakura announced.

"That's right: Tech and Anko are playing tonight for their biggest gig yet! I can't wait to see that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You think we still have time?" Hinata asked as Akamaru starts to bark as a sign that he heard the crowd cheering.

"And by Akamaru's keen senses, it's already starting!" Kiba shouted as he grabs Sakura by the hand. "Come on, Sakura!"

Sakura laughs happily. "Okay, okay! I'm coming! Come on, guys!"

"Want to follow them?" Naruto asked Hinata with a smile.

"Sure," replied Hinata as they ran to see the live performance of Tech and Anko's band: My Darling Assassin.

**-Hokage Manor, The Concert-**

"All right, ladies and gentlemen! Let's get this party going!" The crowd was screaming with excitement as Tech Long was shredding on his guitar and Anko drumming down the beats. Tech and Anko were starting their best gig as they had some extra help with two new members from the Cloud Village: Tsubasa Kazama (second guitarist) and Kasumi Inoue (bassist). Tsubasa has gray eyes and green hair with bangs on the left side. His attire was a black shirt with skulls, white fingerless gloves, blue denim shorts, and black sandals. Kasumi has mocha-colored skin with short-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her attire was a blue punk top, black leather pants, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. And by the crowd's observation, the members of My Darling Assassin were now a hit as they were playing their first song.

[Sum 41-Underclass Heroes]

_One, two, three, four..._

_Well I  
>Won't be caught living in a dead-end job,<br>While praying to my government, guns and God.  
>Now it's us against them, we're here to represent<br>And spit right in the face of the establishment._

_And now I don't believe (in having faith in nothing),  
>Stand on my own (and got no sympathy).<br>Wasting the youth (while being young and useless).  
>Speak for yourself (and don't pray for me).<em>

_Well because we're doing fine, and we don't need to be told  
>That we're doing fine, 'cause we won't give you control.<br>And we don't need anything from you,  
>'Cause we'll be just fine, and we won't be bought and sold, just like you.<em>

_(A call across the Underclass.)  
>Calling out loud with no respect,<br>I'm not the one, I'm just another reject.  
>I'm the voice to offend all those who pretend.<br>Unsung against the grain, I'm here to rise against._

_Now I'm desensitized (I state my place in nowhere),  
>Burning the flag (of the degeneration).<br>Everyone sing (the anthem of no future).  
>Down with the mass ('cause we're not listening).<em>

_Well because we're doing fine, and we don't need to be told  
>That we're doing fine, 'cause we won't give you control.<br>And we don't need anything from you,  
>'Cause we'll be just fine, and we won't be bought and sold, just like you.<em>

_May I have your attention please?  
>I pledge allegiance to the Underclass,<br>As your hero at large!_

_One, two, three, four..._

_We're the saints of degeneration,  
>We don't owe anyone an explanation.<br>F**k elitists, we don't need this,  
>We're the elite of just alright.<em>

_Well because we're doing fine, and we don't need to be told  
>That we're doing fine, 'cause we won't give you control.<br>And we don't need anything from you,  
>'Cause we'll be just fine, and we won't be bought and sold, just like you.<em>

[End song]

The Konoha Village cheered as the band loved the sound right now. In fact, Tech and the others were just beginning. Out from the crowd, Naruto and Hinata made it to the concert as they were cheering for their friends onstage.

"Wow, they rock!" Naruto shouted to Hinata.

"I couldn't agree more!" The Hyuuga girl replied as the band plays another song.

[Zebrahead-HMP]

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the show  
>We want it all, we want it now, we wanted you to know<br>So keep your hands and legs inside the ride and take it slow  
>It's bulls**t by design, we're out to blow your mind<em>

_I ain't no Steve McQueen  
>I'm like a dead popstar in a magazine<br>I'm anyone left lost in quarantine  
>With pro tools cutting up the hit machine<em>

_So come and take more, take more  
>You can't help yourself, no<br>Escape more, escape more  
>You can't help yourself, no<br>Break more, break more  
>You can't help yourself, no<br>Puked my heart out on the asphalt (heart out on the asphalt)  
>Don't think you're cut out for this<em>

_Save me from myself  
>This ain't a test, state of emergency<br>Cause I can't stop myself  
>I'm trying my best<br>Tell me what else could go wrong_

_I dream like halloween  
>I got a knife in my back and a song to scream<br>I watch the walls cave in, inhaling gasoline  
>It's like that in the middle of this party scene<em>

_So come and take more, take more  
>You can't help yourself, no<br>Escape more, escape more  
>You can't help yourself, no<br>Break more, break more  
>You can't help yourself, no<br>Puked my heart out on the asphalt (heart out on the asphalt)  
>Don't think you're cut out for this<em>

_Save me from myself  
>This ain't a test, state of emergency<br>Cause I can't stop myself  
>I'm trying my best<br>Tell me what else could go wrong_

_This is some good s**t, where'd you get it?  
>You're such a f**king hypocrite, it's so appropriate<br>I'm feeling so delinquent and all degenerate  
>This is some good s**t, where'd you get it?<em>

_Save me from myself  
>This ain't a test, state of emergency<br>Cause I can't stop myself  
>I'm trying my best<br>Tell me what else could go wrong_

_Save me from myself  
>This ain't a test, state of emergency<br>Cause I can't stop myself  
>I'm trying my best<br>Tell me what else could go wrong_

_Thanks for coming to the show_

_It's bulls**t by design  
>Straight out, just lose your mind<em>

[End song]

As they finished their second song, the band was taking a bow as the Konoha villagers applaud for their performance. Naruto was enjoying this as him and Hinata were coming a little closer to see their friends.

"Thank you, thank you! I just like to say that this is the best night to start MDA's first debut. But right now, we're going to start our next song. But before I do that, I might need a volunteer to help me here since I overdid my guitar solos. Anybody out there that can play?" Tech asked as there were a few hands he could point out. But it was hard to choose as Tech was searching for the right one. But shockingly, he spots one and called out that person.

"Naruto? You play guitar?" Hinata gasped as her boyfriend's hand was up in the air.

Naruto chuckled. "I used to when I was eleven. But I still got the moves."

"Naruto Uzumaki? Wow, that's a surprise! Come here for a sec!" Tech called out his friend as the blonde ninja leaps up from the crowd and onto the stage. "You? Play? Ha! I'll believe it when I see it! If you can't beat my streak, what makes you think you can shred?"

Naruto smirk with style. "How about you give me the axe and I'll show you what I got?"

After that comment, the villagers were shocked to hear Naruto said that to him as a challenge as Tech starts to smile and chuckle.

"Alright, Naruto, show us what you got!" Tech said as he hands Naruto his famous guitar. The crowd starts to cheer as Hinata was smiling to see her boyfriend performing for the first time. "Naruto, start us off, will ya?"

Naruto nods as he plays something that had Tech be interested.

[Crossfade-So Far Away]

_I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
>(I've been changin' but you'll never see me now)<br>Now I'm blaming you for everything_

_No more holding it in  
>How many years can I pretend<br>Nothing never goes the way it should  
>No more sitting in this place<br>Hoping you might see it my way  
>Cause I don't think you ever understood<br>That what I'm looking for are the answers  
>To why these questions never go away<em>

_[Chorus]  
>I'm so far away<br>I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
>I'm so far away<br>Now I'm blaming you for everything_

_No more waiting for the end  
>Of every day that I will spend<br>Wishing that I only had a choice  
>No more pushing you away<br>Cause I will be busy watching things going my way  
>Never looking back on this anymore<br>Because what I'm looking for are the answers  
>To why these questions never go away<em>

_[Chorus]_

_I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
>Now I'm blaming you for everything<em>

_I'm so far away_

_Hey hey watch me wave  
>Goodbye to yesterday<br>Nothing left in my way  
>Hey hey I've been saved<br>With sun shining on my pain  
>Getting me through this day<br>Hey hey watch me wave  
>Goodbye to yesterday<br>Nothing left in my way  
>Feels so good to say<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Now I'm blaming you_

_I'm so far away_

[End song]

Hinata was smiling happily as she heard the whole village cheering for not only MDA, but Naruto also. For the first time in his life, Naruto was glad to be notice as someone accepted and not a monster. And with that, he took a bow and was given a pat on the back from his friend.

"Damn! I didn't know you can shred like that! You got skills, I'll tell you that!" Tech said with a grin.

"Hehe, thanks! I thought I lost it at first." Naruto replied.

"Well, then! How about we close this one out with a song of your choice? Just choose anything and we'll make it happen." Tech offered as Naruto thought on something. But as he looks at Hinata, he had the perfect idea.

He whispered to Tech as he had a huge smile on his face. "I like it! You got it, Naruto!" Tech came up to the crowd as he heard them cheering them on. "This is our last song for tonight as Naruto picked this one out. To the people with that special someone, here it is..."

The blonde ninja starts it off as he plays a soft tune to the guitar. But what he did next shook Hinata and the whole village.

[Papa Roach-No Matter What]  
>(N-Naruto, T-Tech)<p>

_N: I need you right here, by my side  
>You're everything I'm not in my life.<br>We're indestructible, we are untouchable  
>Nothing can take us down tonight<br>You are so beautiful, it should be criminal  
>That you could be mine.<em>

_T: And we will make it out alive  
>I'll promise you this love will never die!<em>

_Both: No matter what, I got your back  
>I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<br>I swear to God that in the bitter end  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing<em>

_N: So believe me when I say, you're the one  
>They'll never forgive us for the things we've done<em>

_T: And we will make it out alive  
>I'll promise you this love will never die!<em>

_Both: No matter what, I got your back  
>I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<br>I swear to God that in the bitter end  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing<br>We'll never fall, we'll never fade  
>I'll promise you forever and my soul today<br>No matter what until the bitter end  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing<em>

_N: And everybody said that we would never last,  
>T: And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back<br>Both: It doesn't matter what we do or what we say  
>'Cause nothing matters anyway!<em>

_T: No matter what, I got your back  
>Both: I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<br>I swear to God that in the bitter end  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing<br>We'll never fall (We'll never fall)  
>We'll never fade (We'll never fade)<br>No matter what until the bitter end  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing<em>

[End song]

The last song was the biggest finale to ever be played as the Konoha villagers were cheering and applauding as the band members got away from their equipment and took a bow. Naruto joins in as he spots Hinata with a smile and blush on her face. She knew that song was meant for her as she couldn't be happier than ever before.

Naruto came close to the edge and gave Hinata a hand up on stage. She got up and was excited to see her boyfriend a rockstar!

"I chose that song just for you, Hinata. Did you love it?" Naruto asked kindly.

Hinata didn't have to say anything as she came closer to him and gave Naruto a firm kiss on the lips in front of the whole village. The Leaf was in shock-and-awe as they were witnessing Naruto and Hinata kissing as they cheered them on. Tech and Anko were stunned by Hinata's action, but didn't care as they smiled for the new couple.

"Hmph, that Naruto is something!" Tech commented.

Anko giggled. "And it seems that Hinata finally got her man! I'm so proud of them!"

"You think we should tell them the news?" Tech asked his girlfriend.

"No," replied Anko as she shook her head, "let them hear it tomorrow afternoon. Let them enjoy this night."

Tech and Anko just stood aside as Naruto and Hinata pulled away and waved at the Leaf Village. And in their thoughts, this was their best date ever.

**-Naruto's Apartment-**

It was late as the festival kept on going as Naruko was coming back from the party. She yawns as she was opening the apartment door. Naruko was curious to where Naruto and Hinata might be at after she left them alone on their date. She knows that they'll take care of themselves as she hopes to go inside Hinata's room to find some clothes to sleep in.

But as she opens the door, Naruko stops at that moment as she found Naruto and Hinata. Both of them were sleeping on her bed while they were holding each other in their arms. They were smiling peacefully as they enjoyed themselves on their first date. Naruko didn't feel like waking them up as she smiled warmly to know that they look really cute together. As she slowly close the door, Naruko whispered one last thing, "Goodnight, you two..."

Naruko soon head to her brother's room and went to bed herself. But as tomorrow comes, one must know the outcome to see that Naruto will leave on that day.

_Ok, guys! Please tell me I did great with this chapter! Anyway, the next chapter will be my last and it will lead to the most dramatic conclusion of it. But since I know you guys are huge Naruhina fans, I'm giving you a chance to decide what the final chapter will be. If I have the chance, I'll see what I can do. Later! Oh, and I do NOT own those songs!_


	8. Day 7

_Okay, this is the last chapter of '7 Days' and it will also be something more to this story than just the ending. I've had some thinking and look over reviews everyone sent me and I may have their requests coming true. Anyway, this is a short ending, but I hope you'll enjoy it. And another thing: there might be an M rating change for a little while._

**Day 7: Farewell…?**

Today was Saturday: the day Naruto leaves for his 2-year training. As morning hits the blonde ninja with its sunlight, Naruto was slightly opening his eyes to see what was up. He looks down to see his loving angel sleeping happily on his chest while softly breathing. Naruto smiled warmly, but was crestfallen when realizing that today he has to go with Jiraiya on an important mission. But he knew in his heart that if he goes on this mission, Naruto will become a lot stronger and will be able to protect Hinata and his friends.

Naruto sighed deeply as he looks up at the ceiling. _'I can't believe the week went by fast. I really wish that I would have some more time left to spend with Hinata. But still, I would love to do this all over again until I leave Earth.'_ Naruto was in his world now, not even noticing that Hinata was waking up. Her eyes slowly open as she moves her head up to see her boyfriend.

"Morning." Naruto caught this and looks down to see Hinata awake. He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Morning. Did you have a pleasant sleep?" He kindly asked her.

"I always have a pleasant sleep when I'm with you, Naruto." Hinata remarked as she blushed red.

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks, Hinata. You know, I'm glad that I get to spend some time with you this whole week. If I didn't have you come staying with me, I would have never realize my true feelings for you. Hinata, you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for."

Hinata soon had tears coming down her face as she was love-stricken by Naruto's words. She nuzzled her head back to his chest and smiled happily. "Thank you, Naruto. I was just thinking the same thing!"

Naruto pulls Hinata closer for a warm embrace as he enjoys this tender moment a little bit longer. They knew this day would come that they would separate and they just started being a couple. But they understood what they had to do and have fate decide on it.

After an hour of extra sleep, Naruto and Hinata got up from their cuddle and exit Hinata's room. As they came to the kitchen, they spotted Naruko eating cereal.

"Morning, sis!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Naruto, Hinata! I'm glad you're up! Anyway, how was your sleep?" She replied.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with a blush on their cheeks as they turn to Naruko with the same answer, "It was great."

Naruko giggled and knew this reaction from both of them. "Naruto, I hope you don't mind, but I slept in your room last night since Hinata's room was occupied with you."

"It's no problem at all, Naruko. Last night was a blast!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh, I've heard! I didn't know you can play guitar! The whole village was going crazy because of you and your talented solos." Naruko replied.

Hinata nodded. "I agree. It happens to be the best date I've ever had!" Surprisingly, Hinata came up to Naruto and kissed him with passion. She pulls away to see his reaction and sees a handsome smile to add with it.

"Ooooooh, Hinata's getting frisky!" The blonde girl smirked as Hinata giggled.

"Well, I'd better get packing before I go. You don't mind waiting for me, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nods. "I don't mind at all, Naruto. I'll wait."

Naruto left the kitchen to his room to get his things for his trip and leaving the girls alone.

"You gonna miss him, huh?" Naruko stated.

"I will, Naruko. But I know he's leaving for the right reasons and nothing selfish for himself. He cares too much to let anything happen to his friends, and I plan on becoming stronger myself." Hinata replied with a confident smile.

Naruko smiles happily that she noticed how Hinata changed. _'Master Kurama was curious to how he described Hinata shy and timid. But I see he was wrong as I see nothing but a brave girl with a lot of heart.'_ "Hinata, I'm quite surprised at you."

Hinata was confused to why she said that and replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I heard that you used to be always timid and shy around Naruto and the others that you soon didn't feel like becoming a ninja. But what I see in front of me is Hinata, the once scared Hyuuga girl, turning into the bravest kunoichi in the Leaf Village. And if you want, I'll kindly help you with your training so you got Naruto's back!"

Hinata smiled widely as Naruko offered to help her friend out. And for three seconds, Hinata came up to Naruko and hugged her. "Really? Oh, thank you!"

Naruko giggled and hugs back her friend. "Hey, we're family here. And I don't mind helping family out."

Hinata releases the hug and looks at her. "You really think I'm family to you and Naruto?"

"I know so! You're like a cute little sister to me that I would squeeze like a stuffed animal!" Naruko giggled as Hinata smiled warmly to hear how she was part of the new Uzumaki family.

Just then, Naruto came out with trademark clothing on, but decided to leave his jacket and reveal his black shirt with the crystal necklace Hinata gave back to him to replace it with the locket she has now. In his hand, Naruto got her summer dress and happily gave it to her so she can change into her original clothing.

"I thought you might want this before we go. I'll let you change into your room." Naruto said as he was heading towards the couch. But suddenly, he felt a hand on his wrist and turns to see Hinata.

"Naruto, we're living together. I really don't mind you watching me in my underwear." Hinata said as she took off her nightshirt and revealing to Naruto her body with her bra and panties on. Deep down, in a pervy way, Naruto will miss those curves of hers as she puts on the dress.

Hinata came up to him and said, "So, you ready to go?" Naruto simply nodded as he had on his backpack with everything he needs. "Yeah, I'm ready. Before we reach the gates, how about we stop by Ichiraku's for a little snack?"

Hinata smiled and holds his hand. "One last lunch together?"

Naruto then lower his smile into a sad one. "Yeah." He then turns to Naruko and said, "It's too bad we didn't get to hang out as brother and sister."

"That's okay, Naruto! I'll just make to write to you every day and straighten the apartment out when you get back." Naruko replied.

Naruto and Naruko came closer and gave each other a sibling hug goodbye. Hinata was enjoying the moment as she was happy that Naruto finally has a family member to talk to. As they let go, the Uzumaki twins looked at each other and thought they were seeing their opposite gender in the mirror.

"Later, bro," said Naruko.

"See ya, sis!" Naruto replied with his infamous grin.

Naruto and Hinata enclosed their hands together as they left the apartment, leaving Naruko to have tears in her eyes that she will miss her brother in the next two years.

The couple was at Ichiraku's as they walked right in. They would've came a lot sooner, but Naruto was the talk of the town as a few villagers were wanting to get his autograph from last night's event and were complimenting him for dating the hottest Hyuuga around. Naruto and Hinata were just blushing and thanked the villagers for what they were doing for them.

And after hearing that he will leave today, few villagers were disappointed that he was going away for a while. But they were giving their apologies to Naruto for all the wrong they have treated him for years and hoped that he will forgive them. Naruto and Hinata were shocked by this reaction and never knew that the villagers care for him now. Usually they would throw a party for his departure, but they were sincere and happy that the blonde ninja saved the village numerous of times. Naruto just smiled and forgive all of them as they left.

"Naruto! How's my favorite customer doing?" Teuchi greeted.

"I'm doing fine, old man! Just came here to enjoy a few bowls of ramen before I go." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"And I see you brought Hinata with you! How great! Hey, Ayame, your two favorite customers are here!" Teuchi shouted as his daughter came from the back.

"Hey, Ayame!" Naruto and Hinata said.

"Hey, you guys! How are you doing?" The girl replied.

"We're doing great, actually! I and Hinata are just enjoying some ramen together." Naruto remarked as Hinata blushed.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'together'?" Ayame asked curiously.

Hinata was still blushing as she decides to answer that for Naruto. "Well, me and Naruto are officially...dating."

Ayame gasped in delight. "Really?! Is this true, Naruto?!" Naruto answered that as he kissed Hinata's red cheek. "Oh, my God! That is so adorable! When did this happen and when did you guys went out?"

Naruto rubbed his head and said, "We were boyfriend and girlfriend two days ago, and we went on our first date last night."

"Awwww, that's so sweet! You two are like the cutest couple I've ever seen!" Ayame said with joy as it caused both teens blushing like crazy.

"In that case: the two of you deserve the couple special. On the house!" Teuchi said.

"Gee, thanks! Well, I'll just have the miso pork like always," Naruto ordered.

"I'll have the same, please." Hinata added as they were now waiting on their orders.

"So Naruto, it's looks like you're leaving this afternoon." Ayame said with a hint of sadness. "I just can't believe we're going to miss you always eating ten bowls in one gulp."

Naruto sighed deeply about it and replied, "I know, Ayame. I can't believe it's just happening so fast. But the only thing I would miss the most is spending time with Hinata." He then reach over to hold Hinata's hand as he looks at her. "We just started going out and...I'm just shocked to see how it lasted. But still, I'm just happy that I get to date the hottest girl in Konoha."

Hinata giggled silently and blushed red. "Naruto, you're making me blush!"

Ayame couldn't help but laugh at the couple as they went through a lot in the past few years. Even though they might not see each other in two years, the wait will be worth it. _'You guys have grown so much.'_

"Order up!" Teuchi shouted as two ramen bowls were placed right in front of them. Naruto and Hinata blessed the food and dig in. Amazingly, Naruto didn't eat his food at an alarming rate. He slowly ate his ramen like Hinata so he doesn't have to rush anything. The food was the last thing on his mind; although he will miss coming to Ichiraku's. They ate in silence as Hinata's stomach was growling to know that she was full. Naruto didn't mind as he finished his whole bowl.

They said their goodbyes and left Ichiraku's with satisfied smiles on their faces. Naruto and Hinata were just thinking about some things as they were walking towards the gates. They were just remembering the days they were hanging out when Hinata moved in with him:

[Default-The Memory Will Never Die]

_Day One:__ Accepting Naruto's offer, approved by Hokage, kissing Naruto's cheek for his gratitude  
><em>_Day Two:__ Observing Hinata's body, clothes shopping, signing Naruto's cast.  
><em>_Day Three:__ Watching Hinata dancing by the lake, confessing their darkest secrets, reuniting with a family member  
><em>_Day Four:__ Forgiving Sakura, waking up to see Hinata wearing a nightcap of Naruto's, enjoying a secret yuri time at the springs  
><em>_Day Five:__ Almost perfecting the Rasengan, having their first dance, sharing their first kiss  
><em>_Day Six:__ Meeting Naruko, having fun in the Konoha Festival, Naruto performing onstage with My Darling Assassin, sharing a kiss in front of the village._

[End song]

Naruto and Hinata were having the same loving memories that have their hearts beating fast. Hinata nuzzled her head onto Naruto's arm and sighed happily. He didn't mind as they look at a figure right by the gates. As they came, the teens saw none other than Toad Sage Jiraiya. And by the look on his face, he was smirking at Naruto who has Hinata wrapped around his arms.

"Well, well, well! Looks like my student finally got a chance to smile again!" Jiraiya said with a sly tone. "And who might this young lady be holding on to you?"

"First off: Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and she's my girlfriend. And second: Don't you dare put her in your books!" Naruto shouted as he holds on to Hinata.

"Relax, kid, I'm not doing that. She's _way_ too young to star in my next book. Until then, why don't you can it and respect your superior?!" Jiraiya demanded.

Naruto replied, "I'll respect you if you stop being a total pervert around women and Hinata, you Pervy Sage!"

"Why, you little...!" Jiraiya then puts him into a headlock and noogies Naruto's head. Naruto grunts as he was trying to breaking free. Hinata, however, had a sweatdrop from her head and laugh nervously at the situation.

"Really? Can you guys get along for five seconds without trying to kill each other?" Behind Hinata, she sees Tech, Anko and Hanabi coming to meet up with the others. "Naruto, please refrain from him."

Naruto and Jiraiya quickly separated and looked away saying, "He started it..."

Anko sighed, "Don't know, and don't care. Hey, Hinata, how's it going?"

"I'm doing fine, Anko. Thanks for asking." Hinata smiled. "And Hanabi, what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see you, Hinata! You look great today." Hanabi complimented as Hinata nodded.

"So, Tech, what brings you here?" Naruto asked as he then sees a backpack behind him. "You going somewhere?"

"Eh, you can say something like it. Anyway, it looks like today's the day you leave, huh?" Tech said with a small smile.

Naruto replied, "Yeah, but at least I get to have fun before the week was over. It was really worth it as I get to spend it with Hinata." He then looks at Hinata straight into her eyes and continued. "Well, I guess this is it."

Hinata frowned a little. "I'm afraid so, Naruto. But I did enjoy having fun with you for the last six days."

"I agree," Naruto remarked, "and you've really changed everything about yourself that made me so proud of you. I know I'll be missing this Leaf Village, but I will miss you the most of all, Hinata. Just know that I love you and I'll never stop doing it."

Hinata just smiled and gave Naruto a firm kiss on the lips that surprised everyone. She pulls away and said, "I know, Naruto. Because I love you, too."

Naruto couldn't help but hugged her with love as he couldn't think of what to do or say to her. Hinata was always there for him through every challenge he had and succeeded into going the next step of becoming Hokage.

As Naruto was hugging, Tech seems to notice something coming from Anko's eyes. "Hey, are you...crying?"

Anko was smiling as she wiped her eyes. "No, you dork! Something was stinging it, that's all!"

Tech sighed. "Whatever!" Tech didn't mind the touching moment, but he decided to tell them something that might surprise them both. "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto released the hug and responded, "Yeah, Tech?"

"Before you go, you might want to read this letter. It's from the Hokage, and you may like what it says." Tech pulls out the letter from his pocket and gave it to Naruto. Both Naruto and Hinata were curious to know what was important as they open the paper up and read it. It said:

_Dear Naruto and Hinata,_

_I hope you guys are well-rested and up because I've got some news for you both! Remember that report you gave me Wednesday about Hinata containing the Seven-Tailed Fox inside her? Well, it's hard to say that she may experience what you may have, Naruto. I may not know if she might go on a rampage, but I need precaution to prevent any recent incidents to occur once Hinata lose control._

_I have informed Jiraiya about this report and even explained to Tech and Anko about what happened to the both of you. And for Hanabi, she already knows about the beasts and hardships you guys have lately. Bless her little heart._

_So here's the good news you both may love: Hinata, you are hereby assigned on a special S-ranked mission that involves you to have complete control of the tailed beast inside. And for this mission, you will be joined by Naruto and Jiraiya as you and Naruto will be training with the Perverted Toad Sage for the next 4-5 years tops._

_To the both of you, I know you guys must be happy to hear about the news and I wish you a safe trip and the best of luck. And Naruto, your twin sister told me about herself and was really glad to hear that you will be with Hinata for the time being._

_Signed,  
>Lady Tsunade<em>

_P.S.- Naruto, when did you start playing guitar? It looks like you really got fans...and a few fangirls talking about you!_

After reading the letter, Hinata was speechless beyond anything she could ever imagine! Her heart was beating at an alarming rate as she was assigned to a special mission that involves being with Naruto. It seems that fate has different plans for the two as Hinata gave Naruto an everlasting hug.

Naruto was loving the fact that he can finally be with Hinata for an extended time as she joins him and Jiraiya for the trip. He hugged back and chuckled. "Hinata, I can't believe it! You and I are going to be together!"

Hinata giggled with joy. "I know, Naruto! I'm just so happy!" But as she wanted to say more, Tech hands out the backpack behind him and gave it to her. "What's this?"

Anko smiled. "It's some clothes and supplies you need for when you go with the guys. The Hokage made us do some errands to find them and give it to you."

"So, it looks like you're set!" Tech grinned as Hinata gracefully took the bag from him. But then, she looks at Hanabi and came to her.

"So, Hanabi, are you mad that I'm leaving?" Hinata worried that Hanabi might shout at her. But instead, she sees her little sister smiling.

Hanabi shook her head and replied, "I'm fine, Hinata! I'm happy that you get to be with your boyfriend! Just make sure you'll write letters to me, OK?"

Hinata nodded quickly and gave her sister a hug, but then got another hug from Anko as the three girls were laughing in their group hug. Naruto and Tech just laugh at the moment as they face each other.

"Well, it looks like we're going our separate ways." Naruto spoke.

"Seems like it, yeah." Tech replied as he puts on his infamous smirk. "Just remember: you and I still have our rivalry battles ahead. My record is 40-0 and I'm planning on keeping it that way once I keep kicking your ass!"(A/N: Tech and Naruto are always rivals in any challenges to see which one is the better ninja. Tech keeps a perfect record of most wins as Naruto plans on breaking the streak soon before it reaches 100-0.)

Naruto then puts on his infamous fox grin and replied, "Hey, I'm planning on beating your winning streak and become the strongest ninja there is! You and your streak are going down! Believe it!"

The boys did a fist bump to each other and said their goodbyes as Tech, Anko, and Hanabi left.

Naruto and Hinata then faced their new sensei as Jiraiya instructed, "All right, you two! This training will leave you guys up to your full potential stamina, speed, agility, and strength. Also, I will help master your chakra control and your forbidden powers as Jinchuurikis. I expect 100% performance and trained hard to make sure it's possible! Understood?"

"Yes, sensei!" Naruto and Hinata spoke in respectful tones.

"Good! Because by then, Naruto might need to treat women better with some 'helpful' tips." Jiraiya said with a creepy smile.

"You pervert! You saying I don't treat Hinata better?!" Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya laughs heartedly. "Only when you fail on pleasing her in bed!" And with that, the Ero-Sennin ran faster as Naruto was about to chase him. But then, He felt a soft touch from Hinata.

"Want me to help, Naruto? I don't mind help getting your revenge on him." Hinata said with an innocent smile.

Naruto smiled back and said, "Gee, thanks. You are the best, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki!" But soon, she came closer to his ears and whispered, '_Next time: pronounce me as "Hinata Uzumaki", OK?'_

Naruto started to blush red as he grinned widely to that statement. Naruto then enclosed his hand to Hinata's as they ran off to find the running Jiraiya. After seven days of being together, their love and relationship is only the beginning...

**The End**

**(Next Time: ****7 Days: The Proposal****)**

Naruto: Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this fanfic right here. I know it took long to make, but it was worth it!  
>Hinata: That's right, Naruto! Do you think we'll make this into a sequal?<br>Naruto: Are you kidding? I hope so, because I need some action, comedy-  
>Hinata: (blushing) And maybe...a love scene?<br>Naruto: (grinning) Oh, yeah! You and I having fun! What other ideas can you-mprh! (Silenced by Hinata kissing him on the lips and moving her tongue inside his mouth)  
>Hinata: (giggling) Like that?<br>Naruto: (smiling, blushing) Just like that! Anyway, remember to comment!  
>Both: Later!<p> 


End file.
